Everybody's Fool
by twilightrockslove14
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon. Bella was broken. 4 years later Bella is perfectly content. Until some familiar people appear in her life again. However, this time joining them is a beautiful strawberry blonde hmmm...interesting. A lil OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ahh its here :) my first real fanfic ! **

**disclaimer: I do _not_ own twilight or any of these characters. Besides Rebecca. Yeah she's mine NO TOUCHING! :) enjoy!**

BellaPov

"Bella wake up! Bella wake up!" ugh, I have to get a new alarm ring tone.

The annoying voice coming out of my cell phone speaker belongs to my best friend Rebecca.

Just then don't trust a hoe by 3oh!3 started playing from my cell phone I blindly grabbed for it through my bed sheets & flipped it open.

" Hey Becky."

"BELLLAAAA! Where have you been I have been calling you for hours! Did you hear there's some new people moving in down the street. They are so hot!

O'man I had to cut her off before she jumped into her new "juicy" gossip. I swear sometimes she acts like she's still in high school.

"Yeah okay beck but hey I just woke up I'm gonna go take a shower. Ill err.. Call you later."

"But belllllaaaaaaaa" she made my name drown on forever & ever. " I have stuff to tell you & its Sunday you don't work today! I expect you to be at my front door in an hour, or else missy."

"Geez Becky I cant even relax on my day off? Fine ill be there in one hour now I'd like to take a shower!"

"Hmmm feisty! But okie-kay-kay." And with that, she hung up.

I love Becky she is my best friend and all but sometimes I swear I could kill her.

I got up from my bed and put my cell on my bedside table, with my clumsiness I knocked down my picture frame. It was the only picture I had of _him._ When I was moving out of Charlie's I noticed I had a squeaky floorboard, And well I found all the things I thought he had taken with him when he…left, by that time I was better and not as 'catastrophic' as before. Nevertheless, it gave me hope that he was real and not something I imagined because I was crazy. "_It'll be as if I never existed._"

I shivered and blinked back tears. 'He doesn't love you Bella you have to stop getting worked up over these things.' I told myself. I continued making my way to the bathroom and jumped into the hot water of my shower.

I mean my life hasn't been so bad. I went to college. Seattle University. (**a.n I don't know if there even is a Seattle Univ. but I think there is ******) that's where I met Becky we hit it off. I majored in music and now I own my very own music store in downtown Seattle Its called Twilight. I also own a little poetry café called Eclipse. I make quite a lot of money of those. Charlie still lives in forks and I visit him once every month. As for Jacob, he imprinted with Leah (who would've thought no wonder Leah never liked me) and now they have two children, Noah and Cami. I am their godmother. Renee and Phil are still in Jacksonville and I visit them every Christmas. Here I am living in a suburb area in Seattle with my best friend right across the street. I have moved on with my life just as _ed.. _had. It took a while but now I am happy. As happy as I probably will ever get.

I realized the water was running cold and turned of the shower. I hoped out and ran to my closet. It is a huge walk in closet filled clothes and shoes. (Shopping kind of grew on me.) I decided to go casual & comfortable so I threw on some dark skinny jeans and a cute dark blue A&F top with matching flats with my leather jacket over it. I fixed my hair into some cute waves & did my makeup simple, some eyeliner mascara and blush. I examined myself in the mirror, I still considered myself kind of plain but the roundness of my adolescence years was gone from my face and I was curvier. I wasn't anything special though. I went down stairs through my massive house with its spiral staircase and grabbed my purse. I locked up and ran across the street in the rain to my-annoying-bossy-best friends house. Becky's house was just as big as mine was and just as beautiful. She was a fashion designer so she could afford it. I knocked. 5…4…3…2…1 the door flew open & bam!

" BELLA!" 5'0 tall midget jumped on me. This was why Becky reminded me so much of Alice. Unlike Alice, Becky did not have pixie like features he features were mature with her age but she was just short, or how she likes to call it "fun sized." She also was blond with big animated blue eyes.

"Um yeah… hey beck, can you get off me?" I still cannot understand how she gets so much energy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the crazy glare she gave me before she jumped off me.

"Crazy midget" I muttered. Only to receive a crazier glare from the one before.

"uh so Becky" I tried to distract her & walked into her house. " What was it you wanted to tell me about the new people from down the street?"

That got it out of her.

"Oh emm gee bells, they're like so totally gorgeous. They all look like movie stars!" And with that she launched into her "juicy" Rebecca gossip.

A little while later….

Becky and I were sitting around looking at magazines when a idea popped into my head.

" Hey Becky, we should go make cookies and bring them to the new people. You know like welcome them to the neighborhood. Like the other neighbors did with us."

"Bells that's a great idea! C'mon I have cookie stuff in the kitchen."

We made our way to the kitchen and started making the cookies.

1 hour later the cookies were done, wrapped up and on a plate. In perfect chocolate condition!

As for beck and I we had flour all over our faces. Once we saw each other, we burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god beck, you look horrible!"

"You don't look much better yourself, swan!"

"I know huh we should go freshen up before we go outside looking like idiots."

We both went to the bathroom and were cleaned up after having a couple more laughs.

"Ready to go bells?"

"Yes I am crazy midget." She stuck her tongue out like a 5-year-old.

We stepped outside, the rain had stopped and the day had actually gotten pretty.

Skipping down the street arms hooked wizard of oz 'style' and Becky holding the cookies we made it to the house of our new neighbors. It was a white house and was just as big as the other houses on our block. We skipped up the steps and I knocked on the door.

There was a faint male voice yelling 'coming'. Becky and I looked at each other and smiled. We looked back at the door just in time for it to open.

BeckyPov

The door opened and one of the beautiful males I had seen earlier appeared. He was pale and had bronze hair & gold eyes. He was the hottest thing I seen since Brad Pitt!

"Hi, I'm Becky and this is my friend Bella. We live down the street and we thought we'd officially welcome you to the neighborhood." I handed him the cookies.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. Thanks for the cookies Both of You…" He trailed off and was staring at Bella. I looked at Bella wondering what happened.

When I got a good look at Bella I realized her face was a mixture of shock, anger and sadness. I was just going to ask Bella what was wrong but Edward beat me to it.

"B-b-Bella?" He asked his tone laced with disbelief.

They know each other? What is going on?

"E-Edward what..." she was cut off by a nasally voice coming from the inside the house.

"Eddie-poo who's at the door?" a strawberry blonde girl appeared beside Edward.

As soon as Bella saw her, she gave out a shaky gasp, flashed around and ran back down the street to our houses. I looked after her shocked and confused.

"What the Hell is going on?" I turned back towards Edward. And without a answer ran after my crying best friend.

________________________________________________________________________

**A.N- not really much of a authors note, just to review and tell me what you think. My first real story. Therefore, no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N – my second chapter. I'm so excited! lol well let me say sorry if there's any punctuation issues or anything like that. I'm just horrible at things like that so please bear with me. Anyway on with the show!

**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**not**_** own twilight or any of these characters besides Rebecca and the cookies ******

________________________________________________________________________ BellaPov

" _What the hell is going on?" _I heard Becky yell from behind me.

I needed to get away. How was this happening? Why me?

I barely heard the sound of footsteps coming after me and I prayed they were Becky's.

I needed her right now. I never told her about Edward all she knew was that a ex-boyfriend and I broke up a few years back and I was really messed up about it for a while. I even hid the only picture I had with him when she came over. I never really wanted to talk about him and she understood that.

"Damn, I need a hug." I whispered.

"BELLA WAIT!" the sound of Becky's voice slowed me down a little. I was nearing my front lawn and felt a surge of relief wash over me.

"Gosh, Bella do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Becky was panting beside me her hands resting on her knees.

For a midget she could sure run.

"Beck can we just talk about this once were inside? Please."

She had a look of concern on her face.

"Okay, but honey are u really okay?"

"No, Becky I'm really not." With that I made my way inside wiping away the last of my tears.

EdwardPov

Today was the day. We've been living in Denali for the last 4 years and today were moving. We bought a nice little house in a suburb in Seattle. None of us have been back to Washington since we…left forks. The whole family was moving including… Tanya. She was kind of my mate now. After leaving forks Tanya tried to pursue me again and I decided to let her. I told Bella I moved on and I had no doubt she moved on as well so I tried to make the most of my existence. Tanya could never compare to Bella, I knew that.

'_Hey Edward get outside and help bring in furniture NOW!'_ Emmett thought at me.

" COMING!" I yelled in response.

After going downstairs and helping the guys load the last of the things away. The family decided they wanted to go hunted in the little forest a few blocks from here. They offered for Tanya and I to go along but we politely declined.

"So Eddie-poo, Don't you absolutely adore this cute little house?" Tanya asked once the family had left.

"Tanya would you please, just please not call me 'Eddie-poo' you know how much I hate it." She sent me a annoyed glare.

"Fine." She huffed and went upstairs to our bedroom to finish putting things away.

Gee PMS-ing much? I really like Tanya but sometimes she's way too moody.

'_Knock knock'_

Hmm I wonder who that can be. As I made my way to the door at a human pace, I tried to read the mind of whatever human was outside.

'Gosh. I hope they like cookies. They're so incredibly hot. I hope the big muscular one I saw earlier opens the door. Man oh man was he gorgeous!'

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door. Humans were so naïve at times.

The first thing I saw was a short woman around 5'0. Her face brightened when she saw me. _' Well not who I was hoping for but he's still drop dead gorgeous!' _

I fought the impulse to roll my eyes again.

"Hi, I'm Becky and this is my friend Bella. We live down the street and we thought we'd officially welcome you to the neighborhood." She handed me some cookies.

Hmm I guess I didn't concentrate hard enough to know there were actually two humans at the door. Hmm… Bella. Maybe it's her. NO Edward. It's not Bella. Bella isn't here she's somewhere else in the world. You promised her you'd never ruin her life again. Keep that promise Edward.

Fighting the urge to look at the other human and compare her to the Bella I knew and still loved I focused my attention back to Becky.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. Thanks for the cookies Both of You…" I trailed off when I finally looked to the other person standing on my front steps. I took in a sharp intake of breath.

It couldn't be. But it was. There was my beautiful Bella standing there staring at me as if she seen a ghost. Her face twisted with anger and sadness. She looked just as beautiful as ever. He skin still a flawless color of ivory, her hair a dark mahogany brown and her eyes, just as deep and chocolate as ever.

My Bella.

I finally exhaled and started to breath again. That's when her scent hit me as hard as ever before. Freesias and lavender. Mouthwatering really. The dull burning in my throat was hardly noticeable for I had found my Bella.

I had to talk to her; I had to hear her beautiful voice.

"B-b-Bella?" I choked out. I still couldn't believe my angel was standing before me.

"E-Edward what..." Bella was cut off my Tanya calling me from inside the house.

Fuck! I forgot all about Tanya. I was so busy thinking about Bella I forgot she was upstairs the whole time.

"Eddie-poo who's at the door?" Tanya asked joining me at the door. I looked briefly at her and she saw my face. I could only imagine how shocked I looked.

'_Edward what's going on?' _she thought at me.

Just then I heard a shaky gasp coming from Bella and before I could react she was running down the walkway and down the street.

For the first time since I saw Bella I realized her friend Becky was still there. She faced Tanya and I looking shocked and confused.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. But, before anyone could answer she whirled around and chased Bella down the street.

Then there was silence and all I could hear anymore was Tanya's thoughts thinking about her nails and Becky's worrying over her best friend.

BellaPov

Later that night after I explained everything to Becky (_except the vampire things_) we sat down and watched movies and ate ice cream. Beck always knew how to throw the best I-hate-men-because-they're-dogs pity parties. She offered to stay with me since I was feeling so down. But I politely declined her offer I told her I had some thinking to do. The truth was that I didn't want Becky to stay with me for fear I would have nightmares. I haven't had them for years now but there was no doubt that seeing Edward again would make them come back.

After taking a long soothing hot shower I wrapped my self in a towel and made it back to my bedroom. After changing into my most comfy sweats and a over sized t-shirt I hopped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night in years that I had a nightmare about Edward Cullen.

**[A.N- sorry I couldn't resist it's like twilight with a twist.]**

AlicePov

It's been a few hours since the rest of the family and I came back from hunting. Edward told us what happened. I can't believe Bella actually lives just down the street. I've missed her so much. I just want to go to her house and give her a big hug! I still never forgave Edward for leaving Bella in forks. But he never listened to me. He was always saying something stupid like "It's what's best for her." Pshh! Can somebody spell BULLSHIT! On top of that Edward actually started dating Tanya! **TANYA!** Ugh, she's probably the most conceited vampire that ever existed. Even Rose isn't that self absorbed! She's such a airhead. Everybody else doesn't think she's so bad, I mean she already was practically family. But, to me she just doesn't fit. She doesn't fit. She'll never fit just as well as Bella did. Bella was actually a piece of the puzzle.

We've all missed Bella terribly and I hope we can have her in our life again even if its not as Edwards mate.

Just then I had a vision

Bella and Edward were in the family room downstairs. The room was empty except for the two of them.

" _Edward why don't you just let me be? You left me Edward. You have no Idea what you did to me. You won't understand and you never will Edward. NEVER. You made me psycho for months. I think Charlie was even close to putting me in an asylum. That's how bad I was. So you've done more then enough. Do you really want to screw me up even more?"_

_Edward's face was mixed with pain and self-hatred._

"_Bella please. I know I will never understand but I did this for you Bella it was all for you. I love you bel…." He was cut off my Bella's yelling. _

" _YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. IT'S ALL LIES. ALL LIES. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU FUCKING DID TO ME. IM DONE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. GO BACK TO YOUR BLONDE SLUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER DID!_

Bella started to stomp off towards the front door.

_But Edward was in front of her blocking her path in less than a second._

_He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against him with what seemed like the most strength he could use without crushing her and almost angrily crashed his lips to hers._

_Bella seemed shocked for almost a minute before she started responding to the kiss._

And just like that my vision was over.

I was so excited I was jumping up and down on my bed. Man I had some planning to do.

Mission get Bella back was now in action.

**A.N Hmm… What do you think Alice is planning? She's a Evil little pixie isn't she. Well there's surely drama on the way! – Reviews it makes me smile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks a whole lot to the people who've added my story to their favorites & story alerts. . I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, I'm Getting Favorites But I'm Getting Hardly Any Reviews. :( That means You Guys Aren't Reviewing and that makes me sad. :\ SO! Please start reviewing! Oh, and I'm sorry if there's any punctuation or spelling errors, I try my best to fix them but sometimes I miss a few.**

**BTW, I dedicate this chapter to my Friends Breezy, Shakirah & Vivian, also to my first reviewer smiley06. You guys rock and thanks for your support! Any who on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own twilight, nor do I own any of these characters. They belong to the almighty Stephenie Meyer. With the exception of Becky and Shakirah. Oh chyea! They're mine!**

* * *

BellaPov

"Bella wake up! Bella wake up!" Ughh, I really have to change that stinking alarm ring tone. Becky's voice is surprisingly irritating in the mornings.

Turning off the alarm on my phone. I got up and made my way to the shower. I had to go to work at the music shop today. It was only after I got in the shower and started washing my hair that all the events from yesterday came flooding back into my mind.

"Edward." I gasped out loud. Oh my god. Edward. He was back. He lived on my street. He had a girlfriend. Why was it that out of all those statements, the only one that made the whole in my chest rip open, was the last one?

Only I knew the answer that. I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. And I would never let myself forget it. Even if he had.

I really didn't want to think about this, I had to go to work I'd think about this awful situation later.

As I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, I made my way to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

I ended up wearing black skinny jeans with a tight red 'gir' (**A.N gir's from invader zim, google him**) T-shirt and matching high top converse. It was a cute outfit actually, also very good for working at the music shop. It was a pretty casual place.

My Makeup today was cute yet simple. A little bit of mascara, just a touch of blush and some clear lip gloss. I didn't need foundation because my face already had a pretty color to it, or so I've been told. I decided to leave my hair in a high ponytail.

Making my way down my stairs I headed towards the kitchen. Checking the time and seeing I needed to leave, I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

Heading to convertible BMW (_A.N like the one Rosalie drives but in black_) I unlocked the doors and jumped in. I started the car and backed out of my driveway. ' Please don't leave me' by P!nk came on the radio and I cranked it up and sung with the lyrics all the way to the music shop.

Pulling into the parking love beside my store, I parked in my usual spot. Getting out I locked the doors and walked through the lot to 'twilight'. Unlocking the doors I stepped inside and flicked on the lights. 'Twilight' was about the size of you're local music shops. We sell cd's, records and instruments. We're the best place to go if you're thinking about starting a garage band. I did a quick one over of the place and headed to the back where my office was, to put my things away. I then went back to the front counter to turn on some music. (I usually let the music play all day for when people are shopping.) Just then 'Last resort' by papa roach came on and I sung along.

About three hour's later….

Today's been a good day. I've sold 5 acoustic guitars, 4 electric guitars, 3 bass guitars and 2 drum sets & too many cd's/records to count. We usually always had a lot of customers but today was exceptional. I decided after one more customer I'd close up shop and go home. It was already 11:30am and I was going to call beck to see if she'd like to have lunch.

I went back to my office to catch up on some paperwork I had to get done to be able to leave. Just as I sat down I heard the bell of the front door go off, signaling somebody was entering the shop. I groaned and got out of my chair walking off into the direction of the front room. Only to stop and freeze when I got there. Then I silently cursed my bad luck to the fieriest pits of hell. There standing in the middle of my shop was the one person in all of Seattle that I didn't want to see. Edward _Freaking_ Cullen. Just the thought of him mad my heart flutter, knowing he could hear it only made it worse.

I just stared at him. I didn't speak. I didn't move.

He just stared back. His topaz eyes unreadable.

I couldn't just sit here and stare at him. One of us eventually had to say something & I sure didn't want it to be him. It'd make me seem weak, and I've spent four years building up my strength. Now was the time to use it.

"Hello Edward." I practically forced out of gritted teeth.

He looked taken back by my tone.

"Bella." He nodded at me. His voice soft and hurt.

I couldn't help it, I instantly regretted being so harsh. I really didn't know what he wanted and I shouldn't assume it was bad.

"Edward Wh-what do you need?" Nice Bella you sound like a idiot! I mentally kicked myself.

"I was driving by and I noticed your scent all over the place. I was curious about what brought you here so often. By the way nice shirt." He smiled a smaller version of my favorite crooked smile.

Even if it probably meant nothing but a nice gesture, it still made my heart skip a beat. I guess he noticed because his smile grew even more and somehow it seemed…triumphant? But in less than a second it was gone, so I couldn't be sure.

Realizing he was waiting for me to reply scrambled around in my brain looking for something to say.

"Oh. Well I own this place." It was a lame line I know but I couldn't of anything better.

Recognition flashed in his eyes and I could tell from his face that he was impressed. I couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit smug. It must've shown on my face because he cracked a small smile.

"Why don't you take a look around, see if there's anything that catches your eye." I said.

He nodded and started roaming around the shop looking at different things but stopping at the guitars.

'Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.'

My phone was ringing and now I was regretting having that 3Oh!3 song as my ring tone.

Embarrassed I looked toward Edward to see his reaction because I knew he heard my phone ringing. I couldn't see his face but his cheek was lifted as if he was smiling.

Greattt! I sighed and headed toward my office. I found my phone and opened it. I had a new text message it was from Becky.

_Hey bells, lunch? 12:00?_

After checking the time I quickly started writing a new text.

Can't rlly busy srry.

About a minute later she replied.

Grr. Fine but we R going out 2nite.

I started replying.

Deal. Midnight sun?

She Replied.

Of course. Its da best club in town.

I replied.

k. 9:00 my house.

Closing my phone I headed back to see what Edward was up too.

Walking into the main room I noticed he was waiting for me.

I smiled a little bit and blushed.

"Uh, sorry my friend Becky texted me. You er.. Met her the other day."

For a second he looked a little nervous. Wow that's new trait for him.

"Oh yeah, uh.. Bella we should talk."

"Um, I uh guess?" It came out sounding like a question.

" Bella about before when the family and I left forks.." I interrupted him before he said more. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have.

"Edward its okay really. Could we just not talk about that?"

"But Bella.." I interrupted him again.

"No Edward…I have to lock up now. I have a lot of work to do. Have you decided to buy anything?" the last line came out a little sharper than I had intended but I was really tense.

He just looked at me understanding evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I decided to buy jasper a new guitar." He handed me a platinum credit card and he followed me to the front counter so I could swipe it.

After that was done I handed it back to him and he picked up the guitar.

" You know the whole family misses you." he said sincerely.

"What are they here? Here in Seattle?"

He nodded.

"Oh my gosh I've missed them so much too." I was so happy!

"Yeah we're all living together you could stop by anytime to see us. Even though I'm sure Alice and Emmett will take those matters into her own hands." He smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I guess I will." Which was followed by awkward silence.

"We'll be counting on that. Ill see you around Bella." He smiled his infamous crooked smile. And my heartbeat began to splutter.

"See ya." I muttered and locked the doors of the shop after he exited.

Gosh, that was horrible. I could feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest. Almost as if it missed him too, like it finally felt whole after so long. Shaking that last thought from my mind, I headed back toward my office with my head still spinning.

About an hour later I had finished all of my paperwork, I decided to close up shop and get some errands done before going out tonight.

After making sure everything was locked up tight, I made a call to my employee Shakirah (she works at eclipse my poetry café) to make sure everything was okay over their today.

She said everything was fine and I told her I'd go check on the café tomorrow.

I then hopped into my car, blasted my music and drove off to do my errands.

About 2 hours later it was 2:30pm and I was driving up my driveway. I had done enough of my errands to last me a week. Making my way up my steps, I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I was about to flick on the lights when almost instantly I was being grabbed and crushed to someone's chest. I started screaming.

**

* * *

**

**A.N: Who's in Bella's house? cliff hanger im so evil *evil laugh* :)Any who I know this chapter was kind of boring but it was basically a filler. The next chapter will be some more talking and clubbing! Woot! Woot! Lol. Review and I'll update faster!**

**P.s sorry about he Bella/Edward awkwardness but I had to have them talk sometime and this was the only way I could have it without a heated argument. I pinky promise the next chapter will be better. And I know there maybe be a lil OOC but I'm trying my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N sorry for being so late. sorry for puntuction spelling ect. **_

**_( im rushing right now.)_**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing besides becky & nathan_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

I Started Screaming.

The lights flicked on. "

Geez, Bella who taught you how to scream so loudly?" That Voice I recognized that voice!

As my eyes adjusted to the new found light, I saw my attacker very clearly.

Emmett!

I tried to form his name, but it wouldn't come out as planned. It'd ended up sounding like I was choking on a hairball. I then tried to tell him I was a human and I needed to breath, but that too wasn't working out so well.

"Emmett will you please let my best friend breathe?" Alice said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Bella, my bad" Emmett smiled sheepishly as he set me down. I sighed gratefully. I looked over to Alice and smiled.

"Thanks Alice I owe…" I trailed off; feeling like a complete idiot I finally realized that Emmett and Alice were actually here.

"ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and charged at her. She caught me in her arms and I hugged her with all my feeble human strength.

"Oh. Okay I can see you don't love _me_ anymore. I'll just be on my way, sorry to bother you Bella." Emmett started walking away at a sluggish 'human' pace.

"Same old silly Emmett!" I exclaimed running over and jumping on his back. His Booming laughter filled the room, and I finally felt like I had gotten a piece of my heart back even after it shattered. After a few 'oh-my-gosh-we've-missed-you-so-much' minutes we finally settled down in my living room.

Emmett was occupying my recliner and Alice was bouncing on the couch besides me. I could tell she wanted to ask me about every single detail of my life now, but I decided to mess with her and not prompt her to fire away.

After about 2.5 minutes she started glaring at me. "Bella." Alice said in warning. I choked back a giggle. Alice noticed and cut her eyes at me.

"So Alice how's life?" I said trying to speak normally but failing horribly.

I sounded like I was a laughing, choking cow. She looked absolutely annoyed until she got an evil glint in her eyes. Uh-oh.

"'tSeenYouInFourYears&You'reAlreadyBeingMeanToMeIfICouldCryIWould!" She said all in one breath.

She also actually looked like she was going to cry. But, I knew this evil little pixie she was just messing with me. She seemed to know I was on to her because she smirked at me and burst into a dry sob fest. After five minutes I finally had enough.

I looked to Emmett for some help but he looked like he was having enough trouble with not bursting into hysterics. I mentally growled. Could I ever win with Alice?

"FINE!" I yelled frustrated.

So fast I almost didn't catch it, her expression went from 'crying child' to 'joyful baby'.

"SPILLLLLLL!" she yelled in my ear.

After being death for about a minute I asked.

"Er, so what do you two want to know?" I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Alice and Emmett.

Time just seemed to fly by with them; I really did miss them a lot. At the moment we were still playing the Ask-Bella-questions-which-she-has-to-answer-no-exceptions game. As Alice would call it. I was surprised at first because Emmett also asked a lot of questions. But his weren't as pressing as Alice's.

The questions he asked were more along the lines of 'Ooooh Belley Has a boyfriend' typical Emmett. While Alice's were more along the lines of 'Wow Bella, was he you know good?' and then she'd wiggle her eyebrows at me as Emmett said 'ew' like a two-year-old. Now they were asking easier questions about work and such.

"So Bella how's Charlie?" Alice asked.

"He's fine; still police chief in forks."

"Forks, god that place was boring! They never had enough grizzlies for me." Emmett pouted like a toddler.

"Ah, yes god forbid there isn't a large population of irritated grizzlies in forks." I rolled my eyes, my eyes ended up lingering on the clock when I was done. It was 7:30pm; I had to get ready to go out with Becky. I looked back towards Alice and Emmett ready to tell them that I was sorry but I had plans, when I noticed Alice's eyes had glazed over. It's been so long since I've seen her like that but I still recognized her 'vision' face. When her eyes went back to normal and an evil smirk formed on her face; I got worried.

"Bella.."

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I was eternally grateful. I had changed my ring tone (finally) so now my phone was playing 'going under' by evanescence.

Now I will tell you what I've done for youFifty thousand tears I've criedScreaming, deceiving and bleeding for youAnd you still won't hear me, going underDon't want your hand this time, I'll save myselfMaybe I'll wake up for onceNot tormented daily, defeated by youJust when I thought, I reached the bottomI'm dying again, I'm going underDrowning in you, I'm falling foreverI've got to break through, I'm going under

I quickly picked up my phone without looking at the caller id.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Bell's!" Typical Rebecca; always a bouncing ball of energy.

"Hey Becky, What's Up?"

"Nothing Much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over to help you get ready." I could tell she was beaming.

"No Beck, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself!"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. " You're not getting out of this Bella. I'm coming up your driveway as we speak." She hung up.

I groaned and turned towards Emmett and Alice. Emmett once again looked like he was trying to hold back laughter and Alice looked annoyed but somewhat excited? I'm guessing the volume was loud enough for their sensitive hearing.

"Uh…." I was at a lost for words, Becky was going to be here any second & quite frankly Alice was scaring me.

"Boy I feel bad for you Bella." Emmett gave me a pity face.

"Er..Why would you feel bad for me Emmett?" I was confused.

"Well, because that 'Becky' girl is coming here to 'play dress up Bella' and because I think Alice is somewhat jealous of her. You two seem pretty close. I don't think Alice appreciates someone stealing her best friend. Also because I think Alice kind of likes this girl at the same time to think she actually plays 'dress up Bella' and doesn't let you wear whatever you think is comfortable. I also think that Alice is scheming to help this 'Becky' person play 'dress up Bella'." Emmett explained in a 'duh' tone.

I gawked at him for a moment before turning towards Alice.

"He's way off, right Ali?" She just continued to stare at me with that wicked smirk.I actually had to suppress a shiver. Just then my door burst open and in popped the evil midget.

"Hey bells!" she looked around and seemed surprised. "Oh, you have guest? Why didn't you mention it on the phone? I would've given you another half-hour or so before I would've came over.

"Wow, a whole half-hour! Before I could say something sarcastic to my midget of a best friend well 1st/2nd best friend, the evil pixie beat me to the punch.

"Bella here, didn't say anything to you because it was a surprise right Bella?"

Damn pixie!

"Uh..Er..Um..I."

"Wow, don't over work your brain Bella." Emmett's booming voice echoed in my house.I saw Becky eyeing him appreciatively. I cleared my throat.

"Shut up Emmett." I paused to whack him on his head. " Becky meet Alice and Emmett Cullen." I gestured to the Cullen's. "Alice, Emmett Meet Rebecca Thomas." I gestured to Becky.

They all exchanged a few happy greetings. I could already tell Becky & Alice would get along fine. So Would Emmett. I think Becky actually has a crush on him, I should warn her about Rosalie. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So Bella, where are you guys heading tonight?" She had a innocent expression on, a little too innocent. I gave her a knowing look and replied.

"We're going out." I wasn't trying to be specific.

"Yeah. We're going to the hottest club around its called 'Midnight Sun'." Damn you Becky!

Alice smiled a triumphant smile and glanced at Emmett. Almost as if they rehearsed it Emmett started talking.

"Hey bell's that's great! Do you think the rest of the family could tag along we all have to catch up." I was suspicious of this not only because it felt like I was in movie-watching actors but also because I could swear Emmett was reading off his hand. (- A.N sorry I could just picture Emmett doing that in my head [= -)

I glared at the two of them and they just smiled back sheepishly. Becky glanced at me and I gave her a little shrug. She apologized with her eyes. I know she caught the part about the _whole_ family. (A.N besides Carlisle & Esme of course.)

"Sure. But Its Getting late and we should leave by nine. I have to get Bella ready." Becky smiled sincerely at the Cullen's while speaking; I could tell she liked them. (A.N key word 'them'.) At this Alice perked up.

"Oh! Can I help? Please! I use to always dress Bella up when we lived back in uh…forks." She hesitated towards the end of her sentence. It was Becky's turn to get an evil glint in her eyes and smirk at me. Causing Emmett to laugh his head off again and Alice to bounce with excitement. I groaned.

"No you guys I can handle it! Please! Let me just do it my way!"

I was on the point of begging. Just one of them was horrible but both? It had 'disaster for Bella' written all over it.

Suddenly they both started smiling and coming at me as if they were being pulled by a electric force. Pure reflex made me start to back away slowly. They were going to get their way and I knew it. Damn pixie and midget.

Emmett was still enjoying the scene before him trying to hold in his laughter. After a few minutes of terrifying silence (maybe just for me since the evil 'sisters' were still coming at me and I was still retreating,) Emmett finally spoke up.

"Well Alice if you're staying here to torture Bella, then I should get back to the house and tell the other's of our plans." I was pleading Emmett with my eyes by the time he was finished. He just mouthed 'sorry bells' and walked out my front door.

Shit man, I'm so screwed. They were still advancing on me and at this point I was back up against a wall. I decided I had no chance but to put up the white flag.

"Okay, okay! You guys can play 'dress up Bella', just please don't put anything too revealing on. Promise?"

"DEAL!" They both squealed at the same time, then grinned at each other. Oh yes. They were going to get along just fine.

"Crazy midget, crazy pixie." I muttered. They stopped grinning at each other and shot me identical deathly glares.

"Sorry." I mumbled. They smirked and dragged me up to my room. Where the torture would begin.

One long hour later….

I was showered, dressed, and in total 'Bella Barbie' mode. The two 'evil sisters' (which I decided to call them,) had dressed me in this black dress that fit my curves perfectly, and it was at least 4 inches above my knees.(A.N-pic on profile.) It actually was kind of cute. Even though I still hated being dressed up. I wasn't as self-conscious as I used to be when I was younger. My hair was in my natural waves and I had smoky eye make-up with mascara, blush and clear lip gloss that tasted like cherries. I had to admit even as reluctant as I was to say it, Alice and Becky did a pretty good job. I think this was a bonding experience for them, they really hit it off. I was now slipping into my dangerously high Platinum pumps. They were suppose to 'make my legs look longer'.

"Ugh." I was now waiting for Becky; she went back home to get ready. Alice said that the she and the family would meet us at the club. Before I could even start worrying about all the things that could go wrong tonight considering the circumstances, Becky was ringing the doorbell. I hurried as fast as I could without falling and open the door.

Becky looked gorgeous! She was wearing a strapless dress with sequins covering the top half. It fitted her small frame perfectly. Her hair was straightened and her make-up was similar to mine and we were wearing matching pumps but her's were black.

"Becky you look great!" I raised my eyebrows and winked at her.

"You look good yourself hot stuff." She winked back. I laughed.

"So are u ready to do this?" Becky could tell when I was nervous.

"I'm fine. I just think it might be a little awkward with him." which reminded me I never told Becky about the run-in with him today.

"It wont be that bad I'm sure." Becky didn't even seem the least bit convincing.

"Yeah it will beck. But hey c'mon we're going to be late, I got loads of stuff to tell you."

I grabbed my black clutch, which held my phone, keys and lip-gloss & headed towards my car telling Becky about my earlier encounter with Edward. By the time we got to midnight sun the place was already packed. I sighed and turned to Becky.

"Are you positive you want to do this Bella? We could always cancel."

"No Becky its fine he's moved on. I've moved on with my life also, there's no reason we can't at least attempt to be friends."

"Okay." She mumbled and we both exited my car, we made our way across the lot and up to the bouncer he let us in no problem. Once inside of the club, the music was blasted at top volume. I hooked arms with Becky so we wouldn't get lost. Together we scanned the room for any sign of the Cullen's. I spotted them in a big booth near the bar. With one last meaningful look at each other we walked off in their direction.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's scream over the music, before I knew it she was hugging me.

"Hey Ali." I laughed. When she finally let go I got a good look at her outfit. Her hair was in its usual spiky fashion and she was wearing a short blood red (A.N hehe get it 'blood' & 'vampires' ha-ha I'm so funny!)dress that had a sagging neckline and fit her perfectly.

"You look nice Alice!" she beamed, and looked me over.

"So do you Bell's, man those humans are going to be all over you." she giggled and winked. I blushed and looked away. Jasper came into my view. I should've known better but I through my arms around him. He stiffened but then relaxed into my hug. He must still have a few problems with being so close to humans.

"Sorry, I forgot." I whispered knowing he'd hear me. He patted my back and whispered back.

"It's fine. It's great to see you." He pulled away and twirled me around.

"You look nice this evening." Once again I blushed.

"Thanks Jasper." He smiled and went off to stand besides Alice and Becky. When I turned around I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"EMMETT!" I screamed irritated.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at me then towards Alice. (She was now standing besides me with Becky on the other side of her.) Alice must've seen the confusion on my face.

"He was going to wrinkle your dress Bella." She explained while she continued glaring at Emmett. Then I felt a light timid tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Rosalie. She looked as perfect as always. She was wearing one of those its-too-short-to-be-a-dress-but-too-long-to-be-a-sweater 'dresses' in purple with a black oversized belt and matching heels, with her hair down. She looked amazing. All I could do was gawk at her, and I'm sure I looked like a idiot.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie seemed nervous. You got to be kidding me, is this a alternate universe?

"Um..Hi Rosalie." I smiled to make her feel a little more comfortable. Then out of nowhere Rosalie pulled me into a cautious yet loving hug. What was this? Didn't Rosalie hate me?

"I'm so sorry Bella" Rosalie whispered into my ear. I was patting her back awkwardly.

"For what?" she had nothing to be sorry about.

"For being so mean to you, you must hate me. And for that jerk leaving you." What jerk? Did she mean Edward?

"Oh rose, it doesn't matter that was the past. I never hated you anyway I figured you had your reasons to dislike me. And as for Edward, you had no say in that."

"Well I'm sorry anyway. But I just want to make sure. And Bella I really want to try to be friends this time around." She pulled back and looked my in the eyes. I smiled.

"Sure Rose I'd like that." She grinned.

"Thanks so much! I promise Bella I'll be good. By the way you look great."

"Thanks, you look awesome yourself." I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Becky I forgot she was here.

"Oh, hey Rose this is my best friend Rebecca, Becky this is Emmett's Girlfriend Rosalie." I could tell Becky was disappointed, she kind of had a thing for Emmett I know it. I couldn't help but notice Rose kind of looked smug too.

After a few minutes of mingling with Alice, Jasper, Becky, Emmett and Rose two other people approached our booth/area. I looked up to see Edward and Tanya coming towards us.

"Hey guys." Edward greeted us.

"Hi." Tanya said in her 'nasally' voice. Edward then turned his attention to Becky and I.

"Good to see you two again." He smiled, Becky seemed dazzled and I had to force back a humorless laugh.

"You too." Becky replied and grinned.

"Hello Edward." I said and smiled.

"Hello Bella." He smiled his crooked smile towards me and I could've sworn Tanya growled. If she had then Edward paid her no mind, but I heard Rose and Alice growling very softly also.

"Bella, Rebecca this is Tanya." He gestured to her. "Tanya this is Bella and Rebecca." He gestured to us.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tanya smiled and shook our hands. Something about her smile made my stomach lurch.

"Likewise" Becky & I said at the same time. Big clue that we both didn't like her. She didn't seem phased. I'm guessing Edward read Becky's thoughts (which I'm sure were all mean things about Tanya) because he had a worried look on his face. I finally took notice of my surroundings and realized Tanya was wearing a really short pink dress. It barely covered her ass. She showed way too much cleavage and she piled makeup on by the tons. Even though she was a vampire, which frankly didn't make sense to me because she was already pretty. She basically looked like a whore.

What did Edward see in her?'Stop it Bella.' I told myself. He doesn't want you, he doesn't love you anymore remember. If he wants Tanya then fine. Just because he doesn't love you and he loves her doesn't mean you could hate her like that. She actually might be really nice. I can't let this jealousy get to me like this. It's just pathetic. He's moved on and so have I. Point blank. It doesn't mean we can't still be friends though.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie telling us that they were going to go dance for a while pulled me out of my thoughts. Leaving Becky, Edward, Tanya and I sitting at the table alone. This was going to be interesting.

About twenty minutes later…Tanya was still flinging questions at me left and right. I know she was doing it purposely to make it look like she was trying to get along with me, but the way her gaze fell upon me still made me suppress a shiver.

"So Belllla, (she made my name drown on) what about your relationships? Are you with anyone now?" her eyes were wide with uncontained interest I knew she wanted to annoy me.

I looked around the table to see Becky glaring at her like she wanted to deck her, and Edward was staring at me curiosity and hurt evident in his eyes. Hurt? Why did was he hurt? I then realized they were waiting for my answer.

"Oh. No not at the moment but there has been a couple guys. None of them were…right." I couldn't help but sneak a look at Edward, he was staring right back at me with hurt and…jealousy in his eyes? Just as fast as it appeared it was gone. A mask placed in front of it.

"Oh, do go on. Who was your favorite?" Tanya asked. I decided to play along with her game. If Edward really were jealous then I'd find out.

"Okay. Okay. Well my friend Jacob, he lived in la push while I lived in forks. He was my boyfriend for about a year and a half. He was the only one that actually felt almost right. And oh, boy was he hot."

"Oh my Gosh!" Tanya squealed. "Yeah. I know. I mean he was awesome."

"Hmm. Awesome? You mean like good in bed awesome?" Tanya asked. Man, she was enjoying this."Well-." Edward cut me off.

"Um…Girls would you like any drinks from the bar?" He looked nervous and slightly agitated.

"Sure." Becky finally spoke up.

"Eddie-Poo." She pouted. "You interrupted Bella's story!"

"No it's fine. I have to go to the ladies room anyway. I'll meet you guys at the bar." I smiled and started making my way to the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella wait!" I heard Tanya's nasally voice approaching behind me. I turned and waited for her to catch up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I thought I'd join you." she smiled and again it seemed devious. She hooked arms with me and we made our way to the restroom. Once inside I unhooked our arms and went to stand in front of the huge mirror. She followed. I was fixing up my lip-gloss when she decided to talk.

"So you still love Edward huh?" I froze.

"N-no what would make you think that?" I always was a bad liar. Ugh!

She was very casually fixing her hair, but her voice was laced with venom.

"Don't try to lie to me. I see how you look at him. How your eyes sparkle and you get dazed when he smiles at you." She spat at me. I was utterly speechless.

"You should get over yourself _Isabella _you're just a human. What he had with you was a meaningless infatuation. Edward loves me and only me, I don't expect you to get in the way of that." We were now facing each other and I was furious, as was she.

"You know what _Tanya_ I really don't care. I wasn't planning on stealing Edward away from you. He wants you. He left me for you. Why? I actually have no idea. Apparently he doesn't have good taste." I looked her up and down. "Now-a-days it looks like all he's picking up is whores with cheap makeup." I finished off with a smile. She snarled at me and looked like she was about to lunge at me when the door opened.

In stepped Rosalie and Alice looking absolutely lethal." Get away from her." Rosalie growled. Alice just stood silent but that only made her look even more menacing. Tanya seeing she was out numbered growled at me one more time.

"You better not say ANYTHING to Edward about this." She hissed and stormed out the restroom.

Rosalie rushed to my side making sure I was okay. But I was focused on Alice. She was still glaring at the door where Tanya had just retreated.

"Alice?" I called to her. She snapped out of her trance and came over to me.

"Are you okay? She asked her voice tight with worry.

"Yes. Are you?" "Yeah. I just always wanted to hit her, you almost gave me my chance." She flashed a smile and looked back to normal.

"Oh. Well thanks, both of you I smiled at Alice then Rosalie."

"No problem bells." Rosalie smiled and then hooked arms with me. While Alice hooked on to the other.

"We should get back." They agreed and we made our way to the bar. Tanya and Edward were sitting at the bar sharing a drink while Becky was talking to the bartender. Emmett and jasper were talking nearby.

Alice and Rosalie went to go dance with their mates again. So I sat next to Becky.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." I muttered. We sat and had a conversation for a while.

Random guys kept coming up and asking either Becky or I if they could buy us drinks or they'd ask us to dance but they were all creeps with weird pickup lines.

Then a cute guy came up and asked Becky to dance. Her eyes pleaded with me and I let her go. Why shouldn't she have fun? Just because the love of my life was sitting besides me with another girl didn't mean I had to ruin her night too. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. A really cute guy with black hair and brown eyes was standing there. I smiled at him.

"Um hi I'm Nathaniel Collins. I prefer Nathan." He smiled at me. Man, he was gorgeous. If I didn't know better I would've sworn he was a vampire.

"Err. Hi I'm Isabella swan but I prefer Bella." I smiled back at him and shook his sat on the barstool besides me.

"So, Bella Would you give me the honor of buying you a drink." He was eyeing my coca-cola.

"No thanks. I'm not really a big fan of alcohol, and I still have plenty of soda." I gave him an apologetic smiled back.

"Well would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

I took dancing classes for the past two years so I was better at it. I was considering it when I heard Tanya's nasally laugh. What the hell, I figured I might as well have fun.

"Sure." He took my hand and started to lead me past Edward and Tanya.

"Bella." Edward said. Nathan and I both turned to look at him. Edward raised a brow at Nathan and then turned back to me.

"Who's this?" he asked. I didn't like his tone. He was making it sound like I was his girlfriend walking off with another guy.

"This is my friend Nathan. Nathan this is my good friend Edward and his girlfriend Tanya." They exchanged awkward hello's followed by an awkward silence.

Edward and Nathan were eyeing each other & Tanya was glaring at me like she wanted to scratch my eyes out.

"Uh… We're going to go dance now." I started to drag Nathan along when I heard Tanya talking.

"Eddie-Poo I want to dance too!" Did she ever stop whining? When I turned to look in their direction they were following us to the dance floor. Nathan led me to the far corner and we started dancing to the slow song that was playing. We danced for a while.

"So it seems like your friend has a thing for you."

"Who? Edward? No. It's not like that. He's with Tanya." Nathan just watched me for a minute.

"Bella, I know its personal to ask because I hardly know you but have you and Edward ever been together? As boyfriend/girlfriend I mean." Was it really that obvious?


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry for the late-ness you guys. I've been super busy. Again sorry for punctuation,Spelling Ect. I'm horribly useless with that type of stuff. Um, sorry for the shortness too i had to get this chapter over with to move on with the plot. :) its a lil OOC but nothing that horrible. Sorry about EPOV i find it extremely hard to write. **

**Detications: everyone. :) ily guys and thanks for supporting me and reading my story. **

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but Becky,Nathan & Anthony. Also a pair of extremely cute pumps :) **

* * *

_"Bella, I know its personal to ask because I hardly know you but have you and Edward ever been together? As boyfriend/girlfriend I mean." Was it really that obvious?_

**BPOV**

"No!" I said, maybe a little too loudly.

Nathan just eyed me suspiciously. After a few moments of uncomfortable surveillance I sighed.

"Yes. A long time ago." I confessed and was suddenly very interested with my shoes.

He lifted my chin with his finger.

"You're a beautiful girl Bella. Whatever that has happened with 'that guy' shouldn't faze you." I looked into his eyes and found nothing but sincerity.

"Thank you, Really." I smiled timidly at him. He made me feel special as if I was wanted by someone even if that person wasn't Edward.

"Anytime Bella." He smiled at me and we continued dancing in comfortable silence.

About a half hour later…

Alice and Jasper had came to fetch me and at the moment the whole group of us were in the parking lot including Nathaniel and Becky's new boy toy.

"Bella!" Becky ran over to me dragging the poor guy along with her.

"Hey." I laughed. She was acting as if we weren't just sitting at the bar together about a hour ago. Typical Becky though, I should know better.

"Bella this is Anthony, Anthony this is my best friend Bella." She introduced us. We exchanged friendly greetings.

"Oh, uh Becky this is Nathaniel, Nathaniel this is my midget of a best friend Rebecca." He laughed and Becky glared.

Before that got to say 'Hi' or greet each other a voice from about 5 feet away yelled at us, it belonged to an evil pixie.

"_ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS! I'M HER OTHER ONE, BECKY IS **ONE** OF HER BEST FRIENDS! NO OFFENCE BECKY, YOUR AWESOME."_ Alice screamed. At the end of her little rant she pouted while jasper laughed and soothed her.

"I stand corrected this is Becky '**ONE**' of my best friends." We all laughed including Becky.

After a few minutes of all of us conversating. (A.N sorry that's just a word I use =) ] We were joined by the Cullen's, minus Edward and Tanya. They were near Edwards silver Volvo (yes, he still has it. Why? Beats me.) And looked like they we arguing. Everybody else seemed like they were getting along fine. After around 10 minutes of comfortable chatter Edward and Tanya finally joined us.

"Hey guys, are your ready to go?" Edward asked then eyed Nathaniel and I.

Tanya glowered at me and butted in.

"Yeah its like One O'clock in the morning I think we should head out."

"Yeah I have to get going too." Nathaniel said and looked at me. He then looked around at the rest of the group. I'm guessing everyone but Edward (therefore Tanya) got the clue because they went off in different directions. At some point during my glaring and Nathaniel's annoyed expression Edward must've gotten a clue and walked away towing Tanya along with him. I sighed and watched them as they retreated.

"So…" The silence was getting on my nerves.

"Bella." I removed my gaze from the sickening 'lovebirds' (who were now talking and cuddling by their car, GROSS!) and placed it onto Nathaniel. Who, was surprisingly staring at me with an unnerving intense expression.

"Y-yes" I was dazed. Nathaniel was actually 'dazzling' me. Whoa. Reality check. Is this real?

"Bella." He said once again and took my hands in his. " I know it's kind of early and I don't really know you but…"

"Yes?" I prompted him. He smirked but his gaze never faltered.

"I really like you." He stated it like it was a fact that would never disappear.

I couldn't help it nor control it, my face just broke out into a full fledge idiot grin.

"I see you're enjoying this." He laughed and squeezed my hands. Silently prompting me to say something.

"I like you too." I sounded so confident it was surprising.

His answering grin was almost blinding.

"Great." He beamed.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I doubted it was possible but his grin grew wider.

I felt someone's stare on me so I broke my gaze with Nathan and turned around.

Edward was staring at me with shock plastered on his face. It was quickly hidden and he returned to whatever conversation he was having with his dreadful Tanya. But I still couldn't help wondering why he was acting so strange.

**EPOV**

Bella. Bella. _MY BELLA._

She was across the parking lot talking to some stranger. She was talking to a _male _stranger. He was attracted to her. She seemed attracted to him as well. And all of this bothered me very much. I couldn't get it out of my mind. It was there nagging at me, interrupting my every thought.

"So yeah, Eddie-Poo when we get married we should so like move away and get a big condo…" the rest of the things Tanya was saying came out as muffled mush, as I listened intently to the conversation across the lot and the thoughts of the 'marvelous' Nathaniel.

"I really like you too." Bella confessed to that man. That stranger. This boiled hate and resentment inside of me.

"Great." he smiled and was practically jumping with joy in his mind.

The next thing Bella did was maybe (and most likely) the most shocking thing I've ever seen in all of my existence, also the most heart wrenching.

She got up on her toes and swiftly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. I almost fell to my knees right then and there. How could she? How could I? My thoughts were interrupted by his thoughts practically screaming at me.

_WHOA! YES! Man, I so got to ask her out. She's gorgeous and she seems so perfect. I can't believe that Edward guy was such a fool to let her go. It's unbelievable. She seems a little broken but I can fix that. Ill just have to give her time…_

I blocked out the rest of his thoughts. I didn't want to hear about his plan to get Bella. My Bella. I was such a fool to let her go. He was right. How could I? How could I drive her into the arms of another man? But, wasn't this what I wanted? Didn't I want her to be able to be safe, have a family, and be a regular human? Yes. That was my intention.

Maybe I should've thought it out. I never knew that the outcome of this 'plan' of mine could be so excruciatingly painful.

* * *

**A.N: Nothing much to say here, but expect the new chapter to be a teensy lil late :) and more drama! hehe im evil i know. sorry for the shortness again & oh yeah! ppl i know alot of you read my story. but would it seriously kill you to review? please? lol :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.n- sorry for being late. im so busy! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I However do own Becky,Nathan & Anthony. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It's been a week since the night we all went to the club. Meaning it's been a week since I've met Nathan. And I know it might be a teensy bit early, but he is _incredible_.

We've been texting non-stop for days. It feels as if we're teenagers again. We talk on the phone constantly and he always keeps me giggling.

Just then my phone started ringing. I was currently fixing myself a sandwhich and headed to the living room to pick it up.

"Hello." My voice came out sounding very cheery, this pleased me.

"Hey." Nathan's voice rang out of the speakers.

"HI! What's up?" I was excited, maybe a tad too excited.

"Nothing much. But hey I can't talk much but i was just wondering..." He paused & sounded as if he was unsure.

Before I could cut in, he collected his thoughts.

"If u wanted to have dinner with me tonight? Pick you up at 7:00?" Our first date! I was deffinetly not going to miss this!

"Of course!" He breathed a sigh of relief into the phone.

"Great, I'll see you at seven." Then the line went dead, he hung up.

"Yes." I breathed and collased onto the couch.

_A Couple hours later..._

'Okay. Im ready for this. I can do this.'

I was silently giving myself a pep talk, as i checked out my outfit in my full length mirror.

I was wearing this really nice blue ruched V-neck tunic. It was long enough to be a dress but i decided to dress it up with black leggings and matching blue flats. My hair was in it's usual waves and my make-up was perfect. A little blush and mascara. After making sure everything was in place I headed down stairs. Nathan would be here soon. Once down the stairs my cell beeped. I had a new text. I open it.

It was from Becky.

_Good luck hun, have fun! But dnt B 2 crazy ;)_

I sighed and texted back.

_Dnt wrry about it! :) _

I flipped closed my phone and went to wait for Nathan. I didn't have to wait long, a couple seconds later the door bell rang. I rushed over to open it. Nathan was wearing this very cute A&F T-shirt and some nice dark blue jeans. His Hair was in it's usual black dissaray.

"Hey." He smiled up at me.

"Hi." I grinned back.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my coat, we headed to the car holding hands.

(**A.N: uhm I've never been on a real date so i really dont know how those type of things go, so just bear with me :) **)

A few minutes later we arrived at a resturant, I peered out the window to find the name. It was called 'New Moon'. (**a.n Hehe.**)

We parked and Nathan helped me out of the car like a perfect gentlemen. We went inside and a waiter brought us to a secluded table to the back end of the resturant. We orded and chatted for a few minutes. We didn't have to talk about the basic get to know eachother things. We found all of those things out with our 'excessive' texting. After the waiter brought back our food is when the real 'talking' began.

"Bella, I-I can tell you're not happy. I can tell you put on a show, for everyone's benefit except yours." The sudden outburst from Nathan had me choking on my steak. I finally got it down and looked straight into Nathaniel's concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?" How could he possible know this, even Becky doesn't know how much I really suffer inside.

"I see right through you Bella. I see right through your charade. You're unhappy. I have reason to think it's all that Cullen guys fault that you're like this." He sneered the 'Cullen' part with so much pain and hatred it made me wince.

"Why do you care?" It came out sharper than intended but it made no sence. Why did he care so much? It wasn't his problem.

"Because as wierd as it sounds I care about you Isabella. In the little time I've known you, I've realized how much I care about you, how much it pains me to see you hurt. To see you like you are, pleasing everyone but yourself." He reached across the table and took my hand into his.

I scrambled for something to say in my head. I wanted to deny everything he was saying, but at the same time I wanted to admit that he was right. That everything was a show, a lie. I was never a 100% happy there was always something missing since the cullens had left Forks. While I was still figuring out what to say Nathan decided to speak.

"Bella, I want to make you happy. I want to help you. I want to give you everything you want. I want to cater to you. Let you see what it feels like to be taken care of. You're always taking care of other people, making sure they're happy. I want to switch it around for a change. I want you to be happy Bella."

I was on the verge of tears. A huge lump formed in my throat and I couldn't speak. I could see Nathan's mouth moving but I heard no sound.

All I could hear was the words he said to me. "I want you to be happy Bella." It kept ringing in my ears.

I was barely paying attention when Nathan asked for the bill, got up and lead me outside towards the parking lot.

At this point I was coming out of my 'speechless coma' and I decided I needed to tell him the truth, if he really cared about me then he'd understand.

"Nathan." We were at his car now. He turned to me.

"Yes Bella?" His eyes looked somewhat defeated but hopefull at the same time. I was instantly nervous. Here goes nothing.

"Y-you should know, the cullens were a huge part of my life. As was Edward. Long story short, Edward er.. left me and the whole Cullen family left town soon after. I was a heartbroken wreck for months but I moved on with my life. Everything was fine. And just a few days ago they popped right up in my life again, they moved in down the street. And not only did they pop up again, but the person I've loved for so many years has gotten a different person to love. Someone that isn't me. And what hurts the most is knowing that... I'll never be as good as her."

By the time my little rant was over there were tears streaming down my face. I looked up at Nathan and all I saw was anger in his eyes.

I looked back down at my feet scared that he was going to tell me something cruel. He surprised me when he lifted my chin with his finger and made me look into his eyes.

"Bella don't ever think you aren't good enough. You're an amazing, beautiful woman and if that Cullen jerk was dumb enough to let you go then he doesn't deserve you." He paused here, hesitating on whatever he was going to say next.

"Bella, like I said before I want to make you happy. I want to show you how much I care. I...-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off. My body reacted to his words and before I knew it I was leaning into him.

Our lips touched. At first the kiss was sweet and caring, but it quickly turned passionate and urgent. I was pushed up against Nathaniel's car with him kissing me and having no intentions of ever letting go.

**EPOV**

I was sitting and playing my piano when I noticed Alice was having a vision upstairs. I tapped into her thoughts and 'watched' intently.

_Bella was in a parking lot standing beside a car. Next to her was the Nathaniel guy from the club. She was crying and looking down at her shoes. Nathaniel carefully lifted her chin and spoke. _

_"Bella don't ever think you aren't good enough. You're an amazing, beautiful woman and if that Cullen jerk was dumb enough to let you go then he doesn't deserve you." He hesitated then carried on. " - "Bella like I said before, I want to make you happy. I want to show you how much I care. I...-"_

_He was cut off by Bella leaning into him until thier lips connected. At first the kiss seemed sweet, soft but quickly it turned urgent. The last thing I saw Was Nathaniel Pushing Bella up against his car._

I was automatically consumed with rage and jealousy. I smashed my piano into pieces and ran out of the house.

**APOV**

"Excellent vision.. The plan is in action."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for being late! Um rushing, so review n thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again sorry for any punctuation, spelling n other errors. That goes for the last chapter too, since i forgot to mention that in my last authors note. Well then, Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Stephenie Meyer: NU-UH. I OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Me: *Sigh* Why shall you always ruin my fun Steph. Why? **

**Stephenie Meyer: I find it oddly entertaining. :) **

**Me: So cruel. Ugh, I Do not own twilight. But I do Own Becky,Nathaniel and Anthony. SO THAT MEANS STEPHENIE MEYER DOESN'T SO HA!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Whatever...**

Anyway on with the chapter :D 

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been a couple days since Alice had that vision. Bella had been on a date with the 'vile' Nathaniel. On that date SHE started leaning into him for a kiss, causing them to make out. Watching that scene had sent me into an un-dieing rage. I felt as if my heart was being torn out. Never did I want to see Bella, _MY_ Bella making out with another man. HUMAN man. But it happened, and its all my fault. I'm driving her into the arms of another male. Someone who I'd love to tear to shreds and burn the pieces. But, I have to keep reminding myself that this was what was suppose to happen. But again I never thought that the jealousy would tear me apart like this. Never did I think I would be here to witness her in the arms of another being. Never did I think It would hurt so much. My dead heart is actually crumbling before me. I love Bella. And I'll Never be able to tell her that I still love her. I curse my existence to the fiery pits of hell.

**APOV**

**MY TO DO LIST:**

**STEP ONE:** Get Bella a new boy toy. -- _check!_

**STEP TWO: **Get Edward jealous. -- _check!_

**STEP THREE: **Go to the mall a.s.a.p, I need new stiletto's and maybe a couple new Gucci bags. (More like five.)

**STEP FOUR: **Get Bella to confess her true feelings. -- _In action._

**BPOV**

So, It's been a couple days since the big date. It was a little rough around the edges, but in the end it turned out great. Nathan seems to really care for me. I've kind of got a soft spot for him too. Becky's totally excited for me, as I am for her and Anthony. (**A.N sorry Becky hasn't been in the story lately, I miss her. But she'll come back around. Maybe even in this chapter. Who knows?**) We've both been too busy to hang out, me with the music shop and the cafe and her with her designs. It's wendesday, and my day off. The music shop is closed today. And I have employee's at the cafe. Its my day to relax and have fun. I intend on fully doing so.

I decided to clean up a little around the house, so I cranked up the radio and started singing along to _'Love game by Lady Gaga.' _It was one of my favorite songs and it was just so darn catchy.

I was dancing around the house dusting, cleaning and sweeping when my phone started ringing. I sung the whole way to the kitchen to grab it.

"Yellow!" I couldn't help but giggle, I was such a nerd. Sometimes I even Embarrassed Myself.

"Hey Bell's! I Missed You." Alice's voice chirped on the other line.

"Alice! Hey what's up?" I really did miss Alice. She was always going to be the sister I never had and I was glad she seemed to feel the same way.

"Oh nothing really. I was calling to ask you if you wanted to have a little girl's outing. Me, you and Rose. We could go do something like Uh...... SHOPPING!" I rolled my eyes. Alice actually squealed when she said shopping. I mean Squealed! Who does that? One person: ALICE!

"Sure Ali." I laughed. "Around what time?"

"Um.. about a half hour?" I was about to say yes when she interrupted. "I can see you're going to say yes, so I'll see you in a few." With that she hung up.

"Vampires." I muttered and headed upstairs to get dressed.

_Exactly thirty minutes later......_

**_DING DONG...... DING DONGGGGG......._**

Heading down the stairs two steps at a time (and nearly killing myself) I stopped at the front door.

**_DIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG..........._**

I pulled the door open and there stood two annoyed looking vampires.

"Take long enough Bella?" Rose muttered sarcastically, then smiled and pulled me into a soft hug.

"Well sorry. I am only human, you know!" I said back smiling teasingly. I looked from Rosalie to Alice, to find her pouting.

"Alice what's wrong?" Rose looked back at Alice and met my questioning gaze.

"Don't mind her Bella, she's just mad we're using up 'valuable shopping time.'" She said using air quotations causing me to giggle.

Alice shot a glare in my direction.

"Crazy shopping obsessed pixie." I muttered under my breath. That just got me another glare and a tug out the door.

_A very, very, very long four hours later..._

"ALICEEE!" I whined. Alice and Rosalie have had me parading around the mall for four long agonizing hours. I was hungry tired and upset that Rose had moved to the 'dark' side. I mean, I didn't totally despise shopping anymore, but when you're holding 10 very heavy bags 5 in each hand and have probably 20 more in the car you start hating places that sell any type of item really.

Alice already knowing what I was going to ask nodded at me and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot. About 20 minutes later the three of us were sitting in a booth at Chili's. We chatted and they told me about all the cool places they've been for the past few years. It was actually a really nice comfortable girl chat. The waiter arrived and took our orders, I had a grilled chicken salad,Alice had a fruit salad and Rose a ceasar salad. Why they actually had ordered food when they weren't going to really eat it confused me.

"So Bella I forgot to ask how are you and Nathaniel?" She giggled. Gosh, she was definetly up to something. The evil glint in her eye told me so.

"We're fine... he's a good guy." I smiled just thinking about him. Which of course got me two raised eyebrows. And looks that clearly meant for me to spill.

I sighed and launched into the story. I of course left out all the painful things about Edward. But that didn't seem like enough for Aice and Rose.

"What do you mean ' you talked about things?'" Rose asked.

"I mean exactly what It says." I eyed them suspiciously.

They gave me two innocent faces, that looked a little too innocent for my liking. I had a gut feeling that they were up to no good. I checked my watch like I had some place to be and asked if we could head out. They looked fustrated but agreed.

_About a month later..._

I was genuinely happy for the first time in years. Nathan and I have been dating for the past couple weeks and I'm really into him. He seems to really be into me too. Well technically, _seems _really into me isn't the right term. He has to be interested because he's my _Boyfriend._

Squeal! I know. Amazing isn't it? He's just so perfect, I mean even the way he asked me out was perfect.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Nathan and I were walking down the city streets of Seattle, holding hands. He had just taken me out to a very expensive dinner and he wanted to take a stroll downtown. The city lights were shining and it was so beautiful. We chatting about nothing in particular when he asked._

_"Bella, do you ever take time to look up at the stars?" He gazed longingly at them._

_"I do actually, I count them every chance I get." When I looked back down I met his gaze, he was staring at me longingly now. _

_"What?" I said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious._

_He just pointed at the brightest star in the night filled sky. "That star reminds me of you, but its no match for your beauty." He said. I felt the familar blush creeping up my neck, while he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. _

_"Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" I felt the tears stinging in my eyes and only whispered one word 'Yes.'. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I Fumbled with the necklace on my neck, engraved on the back was the same thing he told me before he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I was happy to own that title.

Coming back to reality I started picking out an outfit for tonight. I was having dinner with the cullens. And unfortunatly Nathan couldn't make it and I was on my own.

* * *

**A.N: WOOT WOOT! OKAY SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE DINNER AT THE CULLENS. I KNOW SOME OF YOU DON'T LIKE NATHAN, BUT IT'LL BE ExB PRETTY SOON. NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE SO GO VOTE! AND AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS THE KEYBOARD IM USING MESSES UP ALOT. READ&REVIEW. BTW THIS STORY WILL FINISH IN A COUPLE ORE CHAPTERS, IM KIND OF LOSING INTEREST IN IT SORRY! BUT IM PLANNING TO WRITE MORE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.n thanks for putting up with the long wait! sorry for any errors and blah blah blah!**

Disclaimer: Dude! I own nothing! Stop interrogating me! :) Except Nathan :) He'll be mine forever :D

* * *

**TanyaPov**

Ugh! Why? Why did _she_ have to come along? Why did _she_ have to ruin EVERYTHING?

Oh! I'm little miss perfect. Isabella Marie Swan. I'm human and i have Edward Cullen wrapped around my weak little finger. She disgusts me!

I was pacing along in the attic of our new 'home' in Seattle. Everyone else was running around excited because the little human 'pet' was coming for a little dinner party. Ugh I totally _like _hate her. I was able to think freely because Edward was somewhere sulking.

What was going on with him these days? Wow. I'm really not dumb enough to ask that am I? I know Exactly what the problem is. It's _HER._

I have no idea why, but the Cullens just can't seem to get over her! Alice and Rose are her new 'body guards'/ BFF's, Carlisle and Esme can't wait to see her and Emmett and Jasper won't stop talking about how cool she is and how much she's 'grown up'. In my opinion she's just a little baby with a _wittle_ crush on _my_ Edward. But for some particular reason _my_Edward shares a interest in this average human. He should get over it, I know they had a little thing in the past, but apparently Edward came to his senses and left her for someone more in his league, another vampire which was and is 'me'. But she's sucking him into her little trap once again. And I don't like it at all.

I wasn't paying enough attention and bumped into a antique mirror that Esme kept in the attic. It was from _like_ the 1970's or something. I looked at my reflection.

"Oh, man am I _like_ totally hot or what?" I grinned to myself. Oh! Back to my rant!

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Bella Swan is a threat and she WILL be out of my way soon. She will NOT come between Eddie-poo and I. That is a promise."

**BPOV**

Here goes nothing. I sighed out loud and knocked on the Cullens door. Almost instantly the door was yanked open by no one other than Alice Cullen. Almost as fast as the door opened I was pulled into Alice's arms for a (now what I reffer to as a) 'vampire' hug. Alice set me down and I took a deep breath.

"Hey Ali." I grinned at her.

"Yo Bells!" I laughed at Alice's attempt to be 'gansta'.

"Ugh, Alice you really should stop that." Rose appeared in the doorway smiling.

"Hey Rose!" I Hugged her.

"C'mon." Alice whined impatiently and dragged me into the house, Rose following.

The house was beautiful. Everything was white, standard decor for my vampires. I smiled when I realized I had called them _my_ vampires. I really did feel at home, even if this wasn't the same house I was use to. If I had my family around then I felt at home and I was fine with that.

We moved into the living room where Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullens were waiting.

"Bella!" Esme came foward and brought me into a very gentle motherly hug.

"Esme! I've missed you so much!" I sighed and hugged her with all my might.

**(a.n remember Bella still hasn't seen Esme and Carlisle, [well until now] lol.)**

"I know Bella, I know. When we left I felt like I lost a child. I missed you my daughter." I stepped back from our embrace and grinned up at her.

"I felt like I lost my second mom also Esme, I missed you as well." She smiled at me and I turned to Carlisle.

"Bella Its..." I cut off whatever he was about to say and hurled myself into his arms.

"I missed you too Carlisle." I beamed up at him and he smiled in return.

"I've missed you as well Bella and It's great to have you back." He patted my back and I squeezed him once more before stapping out of our embrace.

"Aww. Thats so cute!" Emmett squealed like a girl. Rose smacked his arm.

"Well Shall we continue to the Dining room? I'm sure Bella is probably hungry and Esme cooked a special dinner for her." The velvet voice that once haunted my dreams rang across the room.

For the first time since I walked in I focused my attention on Edward. That was a bad idea.

He was staring straight into my eyes. As I stared at the golden orbs across the room many emotions flashed through them fury,anger,sadness,confusion, worry and last but not least disgust.

**EPOV**

And as I locked eyes across the room with Bella, I heard my family's thoughts.

_Why are they staring at each other? And why is everyone watching them stare at each other? Hmm... Tanya looks mad. Someones a tad bit jealous of Bella! She should be even as us being vampires and Bella being human she's still SMOKIN'! - Emmett_

_All of these emotions are killing me! Love,hurt,sadness,anger,jealousy,confusion,worry! I'm gonna collapse any minute! EDWARD just tell her you love her! Tell Tanya to get control of her jealousy towards Bella and control her gross lust for you. I can't take much more! - Jasper_

_Poor Bella I can tell she still loves you Edward. She's just hurt she needs time to heal. She never expected to see you with someone else Edward. - carlisle_

_Why must the two of them go through so much heartache? Surely they cannot deny their love for each other, fate will bring them together. Won't it? - Esme_

_Bella really is beautiful, just as pretty as Tanya (I'd say) if she ever becomes a vampire then maybe she'd even beat me. Tanya really has something to worry about. - Rosalie_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala you're not getting anything outta me Edward. Except that if Tanya even looks at Bella I'll tear her apart and burn the pieces in a very cheerful manner. - Alice_

_Ugh! Why is she staring at him like that. She's so pathetic! I bet he's just freaked out. *turns to look at Edward* Wait why is he staring back at her? Wait! He might be listening...Uh...er...I. Oh forget it! EDWARD! Why are you staring at that 'thing' like that. You're suppose to be staring at me! I'm PRETTY! - Tanya_

With that last thought from Tanya I pried my eyes away from the beautiful girl across the room. I silently took Tanya's hand and escorted her to the dinning room. Seeing this she calmed down and stopped pouting. I heard my family follow behind me. This was indeed going to be a long night. At least she didn't bring the vile 'Nathan' that would just simply be too much for me or my heart to bear.

**BPOV**

After what seemed like an eternity Edward broke the 'eye contact'. Silently he grabbed Tanya's hand and proceeded in the direction where I assumed the dinning room would be. The rest of the Cullens shared confused glances. Then proceeded to follow Edward and an upset Tanya to the dinning room. Following the rest of them I caught a few worried glances Esme. I saw in her eyes that she was sorry. Sorry for what I did not know. Maybe for the fact that I had to deal with loving her son while he loved another. This was going to be a horrid night I could feel it in my gut. Esme sensed that as well. I suddenly wished Nathan was here to help me get through this. I sighed and carried on into the room.

_A few minutes later..._

Esme served me a plate of lasagna and I thanked her. Everyone else sat around the table basically watching me eat. After a couple minutes of semi-awkward silence we fell into a nice little conversation. Everyone was happily chatting except for Edward and Tanya. They sat side by side and stared into space. Edward looked like he was concentrating very hard on something and Tanya just looked very annoyed. Out of no where Edward cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

_Silence...._

_More silence..._

_Awkward Silence..._

We were all waiting for Edward to say something but he just sat there concentrating again.

Absentmindedly I started playing with the necklace Nathan had given me. Apparently that caught Edwards attention because his eyes shot up to my neck where I fiddled with the silver locket. I stared at him confused when I heard a sharp gasp from the opposite end of the table.

Everyone stopped staring at Edward and I to stare at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, she was having a vision.

* * *

**a.n sorry for stopping it there but i just wanted to update. the next chapter should be coming soon. Way more drama on the way! R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A.n _I decided to be nice so here is an extra long chapter :) sorry for any errors as always :] Oh! yeah! Alice's vision from chapter 2 will feature in this chapter so if you don't remember it then you shuld go back to chapter 2 and read it . There isn't really much else to say other than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! except Becky n Nathan.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cullen Dinner Part Two:**_

**Bpov**

_Alice was having a vision._

As fast as the vision come it was gone. Alice's eyes went back to normal and she quickly realized everyone was looking at her. She beamed and simply said,

"It was nothing, just a little something that might happen later its no big deal." She winked at jasper.

Everyone just murmured 'ohs & okays.' While inside I gagged. I got a mental image that I didn't enjoy very much.

For some reason I felt the need to look around the table and determine every ones expressions. To my left Esme's heart shaped face was confused yet thoughtful. To my right Emmett's face was bursting with random happiness with a hint of sneaky-ness. I mentally hoped he was planning to prank Tanya. That would definitely make my night. Next to Emmett, Rosalie's beautiful face was mixed into a murderous expression and if the saying 'looks could kill' were true, in this case it'd definitely work. I followed Rosalie's glare to Tanya. At first glance Tanya just looked mad. But since I was Observing her (**a.n **I know its kind of weird to be observing Tanya but that is technically what Bella was doing.) I could see underneath the attitude though, underneath Tanya was scared and worried. I could understand why she was scared - I mean Rose looked like she was about to rip her head off, so that's a perfect reason to be scared isn't it? - but I had absolutely no idea where her worry came from. I mentally sighed and continued on with my 'facial expression seeking'. Hah! I'm such a dork. Carlisle as always looked calm and peaceful. Jasper looked scared and every two seconds his eyes would dart back to Rosalie. I guess he was feeling the same emotions as Tanya. Alice on the other hand look absolutely thrilled. She was staring at me with the biggest smile on her face, just looking at it made my cheek hurt. I then focused my eyes on Edward. Once again I was fully stunned by his beauty. His beautiful features were a mixture of frustration and barely concealed anger. Why? I did not know. But what I did know was that someone as beautiful as Edward himself shouldn't be troubled as he is.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. Hell! I shouldn't be thinking of him at all!

_Nathan! Nathan! Nathan_! I chanted over and over in my head.

I'm horrible! Here's this guy who really does care for me and I'm over here thinking about how much Edward resembles a greek god.

I mentally sighed. Again!

Eight pairs of golden eyes shot up to my face.

Great! Now they're staring at me like I'm insane.

A booming laugh interrupted my thoughts.

"You know you're saying all that stuff out loud don't ya Bells?" Emmett laughed.

"Er...Yeah. I'm sorry." I started fiddling with my locket out of nervous habit. Once again Edward eyed my locket.

"Bella, where did you get that?" He asked his velvety voiced laced with curiosity.

**Epov**

Bella was saying random things out loud. Making me even more curious about what was going on in her head. I still hated not being able to read her mind. Alice kept her mind carefully busy. Even when she was having that vision earlier She blocked me out of it. I didn't even know she was capable of that! I was frustrated and more than a little angry. But Bella's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Er...Yeah. I'm sorry." A little blush creeped u her neck but she didn't seem to notice. She started messing around with that silver locket again. I wondered why she was so attached to it and well, curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"Bella, where did you get that locket?" She looked down while I waited.

"It was a gift, from _Nathan." _She had answered quietly but her voice held such happiness and adoration (a.n I dnt think that's actually a word but hey it works :D ) that it made me want to tear _him_ to shreds. However I kept firm control on my emotions.

This topic held no surprise for the rest of my family, Alice must had filled them all in. They all seemed intrigued. Including Tanya.

"Oh! Bella, that nice little human boy you met at the club?"

_'EDWARD!' _Rose and Alice both gave me warning growls from their thoughts. They knew Tanya was up to something.

_'Edward are you okay?' _Jasper's thoughts floated through my mind. He looked as if he were in pain. I nodded and at vampire speed whispered 'sorry'. He understood my feelings.

"Yes. Nathan was the guy I met at the club." Bella's sweet voice floated around the room.

"So what's the scoop? Are you two _like _dating now?" Tanya asked giggling.

At that point I didn't care wether Tanya was being annoying, or Alice and Rose were furious. I didn't even care if I was making Jasper feel my anger and pain all I cared about was hearing the next words that came out of Bella's mouth.

**( A.n I was going to end it here but I decided I'd try to give you guys a nice long one for once :] ) **

**Bpov**

"Yes, Nathan's my boyfriend." Even though I was talking to the Bitchy Tanya, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot just at the thought of Nathan being all mine.

That's when several things happened at once. Edward's eyes had gone pitch black. Jasper and Emmett had said 'Holy shit' in Union and the table had collapsed and shattered.

**Epov**

"Yes, Nathan's my boyfriend." It kept repeating in my mind. A annoying little echo. I felt like my un-beating heart was ripped out. I don't know what happened. I lost control of my emotions and they just came spilling out. I barely noticed what I was doing. My body was reacting without my permission. Before I knew it I had punched the dinning room table and it shattered into little wooden splinters. I took one last look at Bella's shocked face then stormed out of the room.

**Bpov**

The room had gone silent. The only noise was coming from upstairs, where I assumed Edward was. At that moment I could only consider two options of why Edward reacted that way.

1) Edward was just being a jerk. He just wanted to show everyone how much control he had over me. He wanted to show even with me having a boyfriend, one snap of his fingers will have me running back to him. He wanted to show how pathetic I truly was.

2) He was one of those guys who thought of their Ex as part of the family. Maybe he was just being protective like Emmett, But just a little more... extreme.

Either way I didn't like it one bit. Edward Cullen had no right to butt into my personal life. It didn't concern him anymore. Somewhere during my little rant Edward had returned to the room looking calm and determined.

**Epov**

I was upstairs on a rampage (a.n lol kinda alot of OOC i know :] ) when I realized running around on a tantrum wasn't going to fix anything. It wasn't going to mend my heart or help me get Bella back. And yes I was going to get Bella back. Yes, I was still too dangerous for her and no she didn't need me complicating her life. But I was too selfish to care much. I loved Bella and I needed her and I was going to get her back if it was the last thing I'd ever do. After making my silent promise I calmly made my way back downstairs. My whole family was pissed at me including Esme, but I put that aside and focused at the task at hand.

"Im sorry for my horrible behavior but can everyone please step out so I may have a moment alone with Bella?" Everyone had just started to move out of their seats (except Tanya) when Bella spoke.

"No, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of your family Edward." She said stubbornly. She was like a kitten who thought she was a tiger. How I ever had the strength to leave her, I did not know. I sighed. I had to make this right again.

"Bella, I want to apologize. I've made a huge mistake. I should of never left you all those years ago... but you have to try to understand I did it with good reason." I paused to collect my thoughts. I was finally going to tell Bella how much I really loved her, how much I never wanted to leave her. I was extremely nervous. My love looked completely and utterly confused. But underneath I saw how deeply hurt she was, it caused me pain to see how much I really hurt her.

I opened my mouth to tell Bella the truth, but Tanya spoke first.

**Bpov**

Oh. _Oh._He was apologizing? He made a mistake? _I_ made the mistake. It was my fault he left not his. I wasn't good enough for _him._ I was boring and I chose that. I didn't try hard enough. I knew that, I was fine with it but I knew that it was all on me. Why was he blaming himself? I opened my mouth to tell him this when I heard an all-too-familiar nasally voice.

"Aww. How cute. Little Bellsy seems to believe that Edward actually cares. News flash _honey_ he left you for _me. _He doesn't want you, your just a plain little human. What would an amazing vampire like Edward Cullen want with little Bella Swan from Forks?" Her voice was laced with so much venom it made me cringe. Tanya made a little crying face before laughing. That's when I realized I was crying. Stupid traitor tears! I wiped them away furiously.

What hurt the most was that everything Tanya had said was true. I told myself the same thing many times over the years. No matter what I said in my thoughts, I wasn't going to give Tanya the satisfaction of thinking she won. Thinking she got to me. So I stood and walked straight over to her, no hesitation just determination.

"I can see why you two are so good for each other. You're both self centered and shallow. Just because you're immortal and beautiful doesn't mean you have the heart to truly love. You're personality is hideous and you're probably just as ugly on the inside. I hope you guys havea miserable existence together. You truly go great together. You deserve the worst and that's why you have each other. Good luck for being soul less monsters for the rest of eternity."

And with that I turned and started walking out of the room. Calling thank you's to Esme and Carlisle and telling Ali and Rose that I'd call them. I left with my dignity and threw hateful Tanya to the sharks. (Rose and Alice.)

Just as I made it to the family room I heard somebody following. I turned to find Edward.

"Bella, wait." He sighed and stepped closer.

I was consumed with rage. Why was he following me? Did he come to tell me how pathetic I was? To tell me how he was _madly_ in love with Tanya. **(a.n alice's vision from chapter two ! it starts here. )**

"Edward why don't you just let me be? You left me Edward. You have no Idea what you did to me. You won't understand and you never will Edward. NEVER. You made me psycho for months. I think Charlie was even close to putting me in an asylum. That's how bad I was. So you've done more then enough. Do you really want to screw me up even more?"

He suddenly looked pained. _Good!_ I thought. Maybe he could get a taste of his own medicine.

"Bella please. I know I will never understand but I did this for you Bella it was all for you. I love you bel…." He was cut off by my yelling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. IT'S ALL LIES. ALL LIES. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU FUCKING DID TO ME. I'M DONE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. GO BACK TO YOUR BLONDE SLUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER DID!"

I began stomping to the front door, I was sick of this.

But before I made it Edward was in front of me, blocking my path. His eyes burned with passion and anger I couldn't describe. He placed his cold hand on the small of my back and pushed me up against him roughly. I looked up at him stunned, he just stared back before angrily crashing his lips to mine.

I was frozen for a minute. Until my body just started reacting naturally. His lips molded mine and we moved with perfect synchronization. My arms flew around his neck and my hands wrapped into his hair as he carefully held me face in between his hands. The kiss was a mixture of want and need. Our souls were reunited after four long painful years. This _was_ natural. Kissing Edward felt natural. It didn't feel rushed or forced it felt good. It felt normal.

_This is wrong! _Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that. I was fighting with myself, for the first time in years I felt _right._ I felt _whole._Being with Edward made me feel complete again. But I had to think about Nathan, what would he do if he saw me right now? Nathan's the best thing that's happened to me since Edward left me, since Edward Abandoned me.

I pushed hard on Edwards chest. I knew it was nearly as hard enough for me to push him off but he got the point anyway. He groaned and reluctantly pulled back still keeping a tight hold on my waist. We stared at each other for a while, our breathing heavy and ragged. I was falling apart slowly, I could feel it. Everything seemed unreal. Like I was in another one of my dreams. All I could see was Edward and it had to stop. I tried to untangle myself from him but it was useless he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go Edward." I practically growled. I didn't want to be here any longer.

"Bella, let me just talk to you." He sounded strained.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" He was really pissing me off.

"You don't have to talk but you're going to listen!" Edward growled back.

"Let me go you fucking bastard! How dare you."

"Bella, stop calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I CAN'T BE CALM! I _WON'T_ BE CALM. YOU NO LONGER HAVE A SAY IN MY LIFE, YOU LEFT ME YOU HURT ME! YOU KILLED ME. ALL FOR A STUPID DUMB SLUT! ALL FOR A NASTY WHORE."

"I LEFT YOU FOR YOUR SAFTEY! FOR YOUR SANITY!" He blew up. I just wanted to do nothing more but cry.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME. YOU LEFT....YOU LEFT!" I burst into tears I couldn't take it! I just couldn't.

His face softened. "Bella, I..I'm sorry, stop crying let me explain."

"NO! LET GO! LET GO! I HATE YOU! LET ME THE FUCK GO. YOU'RE A LIAR! A HATEFUL LIAR!" I struggled in his arms until he released me and dashed to the front door. I took one last look back at him and he was blankly staring after me. After that moment I don't remember much.

I remember ending up at Becky's and crying my eyes out to her. I stayed with her that night. In the morning I was going to see Nathan. I had to tell him everything. He deserved the truth.

* * *

**A.n okay so once again. R&R! It isn't my best work but im very tired right now. Being deprived of my sleep isn't a good thing. *sigh* The BxE arguing is kind of crappy but I didn't really know what I should of put so yeah thats why it is how it is. Next chapter shuld be up & ready in a couple of days. **

**I have a new story coming out soon, with my awesome beta 'Jewlzncoolz' so be on the lookout. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N Here's chapter ten!**

**Sorry for any error's as usual. Man, you guys should be use to this! **

**Disclaimer: For the tenth time, I do NOT own twilight, I do however own Becky,Nathan, Anthony and Shakirah.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke in the morning to the sound of Becky rummaging about downstairs. Last night I made the decision to not stress over the whole event from yesterday, until the time came for me to talk to Nathan. I fully intended to keep that decision in order. Getting up and brushing my teeth in Becky's guest bathroom, I made my way downstairs.

I entered the kitchen to find Becky cooking pancakes. Not well, I might add. The kitchen looked like a tornado hit it and Becky looked like she lost a fight with a bag of flour. She looked up at me when I came in and gave me a sheepish smile. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Becky! What are you trying to do?" She made an annoyed face at me.

"What does it look like? I'm making you pancakes!" I frowned. Then burst into laughter again.

"Stop laughing at me!" She whined while jumping up and down.

"Fine." I said grinning. This was why I like being around Becky, no matter what current problems we have going on through our lives there was always time for being idiots. :)

---

After having breakfast with Becky (which was really burnt pancakes drowned in syrup) I decided to head home. I didn't want to bother her, I knew she had major work to do. After saying bye I headed out the front door. Walking across the street, I opened my door and went inside. I flicked on the lights and noticed that I had yet ANOTHER (unwelcome) vampire guest. I sighed.

"You do know that you and your family could be charged for 'breaking and entering' on two accounts don't you _Edward?" _I Sneered his name. I didn't want to talk to him right now, maybe not ever.

"Even If you did somehow manage to get me in jail, I could easily break out and flee to Siberia, _Bella."_ He basically sang my name. I grimaced and chose to ignore him.

Hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes I headed into the kitchen to get a drink. He followed. Sipping my iced tea slowly I glared at him. He smiled in return.

We had this little glare/smile contest for about 3 minutes until I got sick of it. Throwing my glass into the sink I headed to the stairs and stomped up them. Making it to my bedroom I slammed the door and was about to turn and collapse on my bed but apparently someone was occupying it.

I again glared, he again smiled a crooked smile.

"Don't you crooked smile me! Get off of my bed!" I Blurted out. I felt the blush flood my cheeks. He wasn't going to leave until we talked. I decided to make it a mature conversation, unlike the one from last night. I mentally grimaced.

"You do look so lovely when you blush." He said.

"You mean I look so _edible_ when I blush." Okay. So I knew that was harsh, but he was bothering me, and it was immature I couldn't control myself.

He didn't seem phased though.

"You know, at one time you practically begged me to bite you." He said it like it was the most common thing in the world.

He got to me and he knew it. He smirk proved that to me. He knew he hit a soft spot, as did I when I said how 'edible' I was to him. But just like him I played it off.

"You're right, I'm actually thankful for you denying me. Spend an eternity with you? Only a idiot would do that! Oops, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your _precious_Tanya that way." I moved to sit on my bed... all the way on the opposite end of Edward.

His smirk disappeared and his face softened.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Bella, I broke up with Tanya last night." I did a double take.

"Why?" I asked confused. He looked at me like I grew two heads.

"Bella, I wasn't lying last night, when I had told you I loved you I meant it. I've always loved you Bella. I always had. I always will." I fought the tears for a few minutes. I kept trying to blink the tears away but they became too much for me to handle. A sob escaped my lips and in less than a second I was in Edwards lap and his arms were wrapped around me.

Again it felt so right, but my head told me otherwise. I pushed at him but his arms only tightened.

"Edward...please." I said as soon as my sobs subsided. He sighed and pulled back.

"Why Bella?" The look on his face almost broke my heart again.

"I just can't, I..I.. I have to think of Nathan. I just have to be...-" I was cut off by Edward's phone ringing. He practically growled and flipped it open.

"What?" His voice was hard as ice. Loud giggles were heard on the other side of the line. I knew it was Tanya. I rolled my eyes.

_"Honey, when are you coming home? I've been waiting. You said you were going to tell Bella that whatever happened last night was just you trying to make me jealous after a fight. And were fine now. You can't keep stringing her on honey, you'll just break her little pathetic heart."_ She sneered the last part.

I felt the angry tears prick at the corner of my eyes before they streaked down my fair freely.

"TANYA." Edward sounded completely vicious. "STOP CALLING ME!" He snapped the phone shut so hard that I thought it'd break. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a few calming breaths. Then turned to look at me. His eyes suddenly looked fearful.

_Good._

"You know what Edward, I'm not going to explode like I did last night. I'm simply going to say what I need to and leave." He looked at me curiously. "Yes, I know it's my house and you should be the one leaving, but I have things to do and I know that you won't leave until you want to. "

I sighed and took a few calming breaths of my own. It still didn't stop my hands from constantly trembling.

I suddenly took on an air of confidence and made my little speech.

"I'm tired Edward. Extremely tired. You left me. Point blank, no excuses, no 'if,ands or buts'. You left its as simple as that. It won't ever be the same and it will never be any different. I'm just a _fool_in your eyes. In all of your eyes. But I'm done. I guess I could put myself through the heartbreaking torture if that means still keeping in contact with you and being your friend. But anything more than that I am not able to give you. I gave you my all and you simply didn't accept it. " And with that I walked away from Edward again wiping tears from my eyes. Taking two steps at a time with my vision getting blurrier by the second wasn't exactly a brilliant idea. I tripped by the last step only to be caught from behind. After Edward helped me to right myself I mumbled a slightly rude 'thank you' and wrenched myself from his cold grasp. He sighed and followed after me, I knew he was going to try to speak to me again, Edward was raised way too well to leave things rocky in a situation.

I grabbed my purse and leather jacket. Then quickly slipped on my converse. I opened the door and was prepared to make a run for it when Edward spoke.

"Tanya says what she wants Bella, remember that. She can't except the fact that I want; no that I _need _you and not her. She's merely jealous Bella. I would never purposely hurt you more than I already have. Please try to grasp that." I sighed and turned to face him.

I had gotten a hold on myself by this time, so the tears were fairly easy to blink back.

"Save it Edward. It's fine really. I'm the _fool_ to actually think that there was still hope. I'm just going to go continue on with my pathetic human life. See ya." I didn't allow myself to look at Edward on the way to the car. I knew he was there but I didn't dare check to find out exactly where _there_ was. I just hopped into my convertible and drove away with my music blasting at top volume.

I didn't shed another tear for Edward that night I wouldn't give my body the satisfaction. My mind was stronger and I knew that.

Parking my car behind Nathan's in his driveway my phone rang. I sighed heavily it was Alice.

"Yes Alice?"

"Bella?" She sounded frantic. "Where are you?"

"Alice, What's going on? I just parked into Nathan's driveway." Something was wrong I could feel it in my gut.

"Bella, I..I-" she groaned. "Me and Rose will be there in five minutes please wait for us." She begged before hanging up.

Why were they coming here? Why did they want me to wait for them. I groaned. I was getting way to stressed out. Whatever I decided. Going in and getting this talk with Nathan over with couldn't hurt. Well it could hurt, it just couldn't hurt the fact that Alice and Rose were coming for me.

I stopped the stupid little rant going on in my head before it got out of hand. I summed up all the courage I could muster and knocked on Nathan's door. He also had an Victorian house like Becky and I except his was a nice white.

The door swung open and Nathan stood there looking confused.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you Nathan. I'm sorry I didn't call. I..-" I was interrupted by Alice and Rose bounding up the porch both looking disgusted. They must've ran because I didn't see any car around but mine and Nathan's. They traveled faster that way anyway.

Nathan looked really confused now.

"Um, you guys what's the problem."

"He is!" Alice sneered before Rose quieted her.

"This is awkward... Um anyway Nathan. Honey I really have to talk to you. Do you have time or...?" I trailed off finally taking in his appearance. He was barely dressed. Wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts.

"You know Bella, right nows not really a good time. I'm kind of busy..." He trailed off as my eyes zeroed in behind him.

Standing there in all her glory was Tanya. I suddenly wanted to vomit,cry and scream at the same time. Tanya was wearing nothing but a skanky school girl lingerie outfit. My breath got caught in my throat.

I was speechless.

I was furious.

I was heartbroken.

My anger won over the heartbreak easily.

My hand's were shaking with pure hatred. I hated _him_, I hated_ her. _I hated the world at that moment. I finally found my voice and I sucked in air to give Nathan a piece of my mind but he beat me to it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said with a small smirk. "Tanya came around and told me about you're little scene with Edward last night and well she was...lonely." He snickered.

Without me even noticing my arm went up and with all my force my hand connected to Nathan's face. I, Bella Swan had just slapped a man. I was shocked myself and from the looks of Nathan,Alice, Rose and Tanya's faces they were as well.

Nathan's hand immediately shot up to rub his face, it stung I could tell. I had the sudden urge to giggle.

* * *

**A.n** Sorry writers block I should update soon! plus my nephew wants me to go watch spiderman lol. Read and review!

I have a new story.

its called **Hidden scars** go read it! I can almost garuntee you'll love it. It's more serious than this story though so be warned.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.NOkay so I really have no excuse for being this late to update, but the only one I actually came up with was I just kinda didn't feel like writing. I guess you could say I haven't been in the _Mood._:) lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Becky, Nathan and Anthony!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

_I had the sudden urge to giggle._

Everyone seemed to snap out of their shocked state and they just stared at me.

"What?" I asked with a hint of my attitude that I rarely used. My 'pissy' mood was coming full on now. The heartbreak would attack me later. Only after I was behind closed doors.

Rose just stared at me with a look in her eyes that clearly said 'you-go-girl' and winked at Alice who was beaming from ear to ear.

I marched up to Nathan and stood on my tippy toes so I was closer to his face.

"Nathan, I thought you were going to be the moon to light up my moonless night. Apparently I was a fool. But its okay, karma will catch up to you eventually." I winked at Alice and Rose. "I hope you're happy when Tanya leaves you."

My voice wavered a bit at the end, I hoped no one noticed. I struggled to maintain my 'I-don't-care-that-you-cheated-you're-a-loser-anyway' Facade.

I tried a confident smile hoping it wouldn't turn out as a horrible grimace. From the looks on Alice and Rose's faces, it didn't.

My hand flew to my neck, I ripped off the silver locket Nathan had given me and flung it in his face. This time the smile I wore was more natural. I turned without a word and walked down the steps. Once again leaving Tanya (and Nathan) to the wrath of the menacing duo, known also as Alice and Rose.

I jumped in my convertible and drove off with a huge fake smile on my lips.

As soon as Nathan's house was out of sight the fake smile turned into a very real grimace. A single tear rolled down my cheek. The first tear of many to come that night. I sighed heavily.

"Bella, you're just Everybody's fool."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Apov**

That sneaky conniving Bitch! When is Tanya going to learn her lesson? Nathan, the only person who kept Bella smiling, how could he do that to her? I mean sure Tanya's pretty. But, she's a vampire. Bella's prettier than Tanya and she's human. Even if it didn't come down to looks, Bella actually has a amazing personality, as Tanya's just a dumb blonde. (**A.N No offense I'm kinda a dumb blonde too, Even if I'm not really blonde. :] **)

I watched as Bella drove off into the distance. I winked at Rose who grinned in return as she advanced on Nathan. Tanya's smug face quickly turned pale. Paler than her usual vampire skin. Oh yes, her butt was mine. I could hear pleas coming from inside where Nathan and Rose disapeared. I grinned as I leaned forward into a crouch. Tanya started backing away slowly almost tripping over her trashy heels. My grin grew wider as I snarled low and menacing and sprung.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Bpov**

_A few days later..._

After the incident at Nathan's I drove around aimlessly until the tears and sobs became too much. I ended up pulling over next to a small forest. I cried for hours without a pause. Alice must have seen me in a vision because she called a couple times. I could've sworn I'd seen a flash of bronze hair in the trees. At that point I sucked it up and drove home. Once I got home Becky was waiting for me, I guessed Alice called her. After a while of me crying and her holding me she went home. I dug through my closet and found my old black guitar. I sat down and started writing. I drifted off to sleep that night with my guitar in my arms.

Today was Thursday night. Every Thursday is open mike at my poetry cafe _Eclipse. _I invited Alice and the rest of the Cullens to come, they never seen my cafe so it'd be nice for them to come visit. No matter what happened the last time didn't matter. That was not the Cullens fault and it was in the past. I had no problem with Edward and Tanya being there. If I was strong enough to handle heartbreak before than I was strong enough to handle it now.

I sighed it was 8:15 and everybody should have been at the cafe by now. I took one last look in the mirror, tonight I decided to go casual. I had on a pair of ripped skinnies and a plain black t-shirt with my all black converse and leather jacket. My hair was straightened and slightly curled at the bottom. My makeup was simple, smokey eyes and lip gloss.

I grabbed my guitar and ran out the door locking it behind me. About 10 minutes later I was parking my BMW in the lot of _Eclipse_. The outside and inside looked like any average poetry cafe in your local area. That was what I liked about it, it was simple, comfortable. It gave you that feel-at-home vibe.

I walked inside and the place was packed as usual. I was greeted by a couple of employees and took a couple minutes to make sure everything was in order.

I slung my guitar strap around my shoulder before going out to find my friends. I spotted them at a table close to the stage. I made my way over and jumped on my favorite pixie's back.

She squealed and laughed.

"Hey Bella!" She greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hey pixie!" I jumped off her back, without even falling.

"Hey Bella!" Becky and Rose said together.

"Hey girls." I went to hug them both.

I greeted everyone else also including Esme, Carlisle and Anthony. (Becky and Anthony were going pretty steady now.)

Everyone told me how much they liked my cafe and we settled down to watch the performers on stage. Tanya was the only one that sat there looking pissed, then scared when Alice would look her way. I didn't even think I wanted to know what Alice did to her. After an hour or so I started getting nervous. I had played here before but never in front of the Cullens. Alice had a look in her eye that meant she knew exactly what I was going to do. I knew my Dj Brady would introduce me last and make a big deal out of it. So, none of that helped much. I was about to go to the bathroom and try to calm my nerves when i heard Brady's voice coming over the mike.

"Okay so put your hands together for Bella! She's the owner of this cafe and she's an amazing singer/ guitarist! So give it up!" Clapping and snaps were heard around the whole cafe. The cullens were silent for a second before bursting into cheers.

"Go Bella!!!!" Alice screamed. Cheers came from everybody at the table, including Edward but excluding Tanya.

I sighed and made my way for the stage. I hopped on with the help of Brady and started to take out my guitar. I sat on the stool that rested on the stage and fixed up the mike. On cue brady dimmed the lights and the cheers died down. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Very recently, I was hurt. I released the pain by writing music. I wrote this song, based on the situation I was in. I hope you guys like it." I kept steady eye contact with Edward during my whole little 'introduction.' There were a few claps as I quickly tuned my guitar and prepared myself.

"Here we go." I whispered into the mike.

**(A.n Okay so real quick. This song is called Everybody's fool by Evanescence. I do NOT own it, but in this story were PRETENDING Bella wrote it. So I hope that clears it up a little :) )**

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame _

_Don't you see me_

_you know you've got everybody fooled_

_look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

** ( a.n Bella speaks these words)**

Without the mask...Where will you hide? Can't find yourself. Lost in your lie.

**(a.n Back to singing)**

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

It was dead silent for a second before everybody errupted into cheers. One silent tear fell down my cheek onto my guitar.

I breathed in deeply before lifting my eyes to the table where the Cullens sat. But I could only see one face, Edwards and he didn't look too happy.

* * *

**Okay so I'm not trying to steal Evanescence's song or anything, I just thought it'd be cool if Bella had written it. Read and Review!!! Please! I have sooo many subscribers but hardly enough reviews for all of them. Also I have a new story!!!!**

**Its called 'Hi there, Officer Cullen.' **

**And you guys should check out my other story, 'Hidden scars.' I'd really appreciate it! :D um. I guess that's it! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Super duper sorry for the delay! I've been sick, I've had problems with my contacts. And I've been enjoying my summer. So those are my excuses take them or leave them! This Chapter's kind of short but I promise it's going somewhere. Sorry for any error's I'm slightly dizzy. :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Just my crappy computer. :]**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Shock. Confusion. Pride. Disbelief. Pain. Determination. Love. Anger.

All these emotions hit me as hard as a slap to the face, as Bella's song finished and everyone around applauded loudly. I was stunned. Bella didn't seem to notice the whistle's and commotion around her, her gaze was locked on me, watching my reaction. Her face fell, she look unsure. I knew what she saw on my face. She saw _Hatred._

I watched as more tears welled up in her eyes. She thought I hated her! What type of a universe would this be, if some terrible person could hate someone as gentle, caring and kind as Bella?

I didn't hate Bella. I could never hate Bella. The only hatred I felt was directed to myself. The hatred Bella saw was _self_ hatred.

I hated myself.

I hated myself for hurting her.

I hated myself for lying to her.

I hated myself for making her write that song.

I hated myself for leaving her.

I hated myself for making her cry.

I hated myself for polluting her life.

I hated myself for numerous things. So many things that even with my vampire mind I couldn't remember all the things I done to her. But most of all I hated myself for _loving_ her.

For if I never loved Bella none of this would have happened. If I was never selfish enough to pursue her all those years ago she would've lived a normal life. One where she had a husband and kids. Instead of having a life knowing that vampires were real, that she fell in love with one and he left her. Instead of having a life where she thought she wasn't good enough.

I cringed at that last thought. Bella _was_ good enough. Hell! Bella was better than good enough. Bella was more than good enough. She was too much.

_Edward. _Alice thought._ Go after her. Please go after her. She needs you._

I looked up to see Bella swiftly take her things and exit the stage. The crowd was stunned in silence as Bella made her way to the exit trying to hold back the tears that already ran down her face. Sadness pulsed through me as I watched my beautiful angel make her escape.

_Edward. _Alice pleaded again._ Please, not just for me but for Bella. She needs you! She needs you're comfort, you're love. Who knows what could happen to her Edward. She can't drive home crying like that Edward! She could get hurt._

"Some physic you are, you should know." I muttered quietly before running after my beloved at a human pace.

I made it to her car just as she started the engine. Her body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Feeling my gaze she glanced up at me only to start sobbing harder.

She looked so _hurt._ So _Broken._

It was my instincts, a automatic impulse made me hurry into her convertible and scoop her up on to my lap.

Wordlessly she clung onto me and sobbed into my chest. I stroked her hair, her face. I hugged her and sniffed in her scent like it was some airborne drug I was addicted to. It felt good to have her in my arms. I felt like a junkie who hadn't had a hit for a long time. I felt at home with Bella in my lap.

Her scent no longer bothered me. Being away from her so long gave me the strength to crush the vile monster that once lived inside me. I could _never_ bring myself to physically hurt Bella. But I _had_ hurt her mentally, even if it wasn't intentional I had hurt my beloved nevertheless. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I wanted to make her feel better. No matter what it takes I will make Bella happy. Even If I hurt myself in the process. Bella was worth it. She was always worth it.

"Home." Bella's whisper was almost inaudible._ Home_I thought. Yes, we'll go home. I nodded to Bella. She smiled a watery smile before she moved into the passenger seat and handed me her car keys. I took them from her and stuck the key in the ignition. Starting up the car I put my hand to rest on the center console. As we pulled out the parking lot Bella gingerly took my hand in hers.

_Home._ This was my chance to show Bella how much I love her.

--------------------------------------

**Bpov**

I gazed into his golden eyes. The tears streaming down my face made my vision a bit hazy but I could still see him. The beautiful man who broke my heart. Thinking that only made it worse. My body was shaking from the force of the sobs. I looked away. I was a coward. But just the thought of knowing Edward _hated_ me was enough to turn me into a spineless punk.

One second I was sobbing in my drivers seat trying to avoid Edwards gaze and the next minute I was in his lap. I had no fight left within me. I clung to him and ruined his shirt for what seemed like hours. But he never said a word, he just stoke my face and ran his fingers through his hair.

The rational part of me was saying: _He hates you, you're making yourself look even more pathetic by causing this scene and grabbing onto him as if your sorry excuse for a life depended on it. _

But the irrational part was saying: _He told you he loved you just a few weeks ago. He couldn't hate you. He's holding you right now not because he feels a obligation to, but because he actually cares about you. _

I gave up to the irrational part of my mind. I knew Edward felt very little for me. I saw the hatred in his eyes when I finished my song. I gave up to the irrational side because I wanted to hold on to him for as long as I could. For as long as he would. You couldn't blame me, could you?

Who knows what Edward would do now. I mean _Tanya_ was still here. So did that mean he forgave her? Did that mean they talked about the whole Nathan thing? Did Edward tell her how he wasn't thinking when he said those things to me a couple nights ago? Are they back together? Tanya wouldn't be hanging around if the weren't. She would've went back to Alaska right? _RIGHT?_ I hadn't thought about it before but now it was the only thing that ran through my mind.

A fresh round of tears came on at full force.

As the tears started to slow I felt more comfortable in his arms. No matter what problems I had to face at the moment, I just wanted to spend some time with Edward. Whether he hated me or not.

"Home." I whispered softly, I knew he would hear me. He stiffened slightly upon hearing my voice but relaxed almost instantly. He nodded as I gazed up at his hopeful eyes. I smiled at him despite myself. He was just so beautiful. I scrambled off his lap and over the center console to sit in the passenger seat. After buckling in I fished my keys out of the pocket of my leather jacket and handed them to Edward. He took them out of my hand softly almost as if he was afraid to touch me. I watched as he started the car and rested his other hand on the center console. I smiled to myself moving to take his hand in mine. I flinched slightly at his cold touch but I don't think he noticed I think he was shocked by my sudden boldness.

I was going to cherish these last moments even if they only hurt me in the long run.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**_IMPORTANT! READ!!!!!_**

**I'm sad to announce that this story willbe ending soon. This is was/is my first fanfic and I think it's ran its course. It isn't my best work but it was my start. I've been losing interest in this for quite a while and I've seen it affecting chapters. I never expected this story to get all the feedback its gotten and I sincerely thank you guys for that. I know this will probably disappoint you guys but I feel its something I have to do. I rather end this story on a good note instead of letting it keep going and turn it into a huge mess. If you guy's like this story so much I have two more that I'm working on and I will continue working on until they run their course as well. I'm sorry guys, Don't kill me seriously! :] Just check out the other stories. Any questions or comments ask me in reviews or PM. I REALLY am sorry you guys. **


End file.
